Kingdom Savior
by Ultimater990
Summary: In a world ruled by contradiction and hatred, a group of warriors must face up against tyranny. These heroes have to face the unleashed wrath of the past, present, and future in order to end the madness. I am working on a prelude to this story from a different crossover between Bleach and Diablo. I will repeat that information here, though. Enjoy reading and commenting!
1. Underneath the Darkness

Kingdom Savior

Chapter 1

The house was black.

To the warrior near it, the color was an omen. He could not remember why. His mind was broken, memories popping up randomly, and yet he was still here. All he could remember was his name: Otowak. When did names have power on him? Otowak rubbed his head.

He was, as his dystopian society labeled him, as a _neitherman_. He was not a heartless, nor any of the dreaded nobodies, or even one of those unverses. His skin was light brown, covered with injuries and scratches. He had handsome facial features, although his eyes are not as full of life as anyone else. He was wearing light armor, yet the clothing bore heaviness to him. He staggered, thinking of how he could not remember anything in his own forsaken life. Otowak decided to go into the house, willing himself to go forward.

The house was empty. The bookshelf was covered in dust, the furniture eaten, the electronics shut off, and the walls tearing themselves apart. Otowak was intrigued by the darkness the place reflected. Everything about this house is dark.

There was one light bulb hanging up on the ceiling that worked. Otowak saw another door in front of him. This one was more convoluted, blood covering up the doorknob. The man considered just leaving, horrified that something horrible was behind the doors.

"Hey…wanna come?"

A single eye gazed at him, and opened up. Otowak saw a man beyond him. The eyes were blue, matching his blue, noble suit. He was the same skin color as Otowak, but that was the only relationship between the two.

"Sorry about the door, by the way. Those mad lunatics were trying to build these fake-ass moon rocks, but I hid away from them. Any stranger would not come here. However…actually, you are different from those that I have seen."

Another memory was recovered. The dystopian world, Venture, was full of technology that has corrupted good people. They have become monsters, unable to help others in their state as they killed and lived.

"I am sorry, my young hero, but I did this. I-"

"Forget it." interrupted Otowak. "What do you need?"

"I am not surprised. You did not care for why you lost your memories, but I promise to help you regain them after you join me. I need your help."

"Why me? I know that I lived in some cuckoo's nest, fighting for my life. I should be angry, but I am tired of being angry. Please, let's go."

The men went beyond the door. Otowak saw the massive lab built here. Labels were there for specimen and equipment.

"I will tell you who I am first. You see, when you first saw me, I could not tell you the truth about me. Since I caused you trouble, though, I have to tell you the truth. I am a resurrect-the renegade heroes of your generation rejuvenated me. I was born with the power to see souls. I have the powers of a keyblade. I can fight beyond your capabilities. I was destroyed from vengeance, but reborn from reason. I am…Ansem."

Otowak was confused, so Ansem decided to move on.

"We have no choice but to fight. The universes are diminishing into chaos. Warriors are dead, unable to fight against darkness in its nature and against the uproar of other beings. The Gods and his men cannot do a thing against this new problem. The wrath unleashed from that chaotic place near us is dragging all of creation-good and bad-into its abyss. The only solution to this mess is to clean it entirely."

"There are only a few hundred universes left. There are two heroes that can rectify this situation. They will notice the darkness, but you must help them a bit before I can help you."

Sora and Ichigo. The warriors were capable of repelling the darkness. There are many men and women who are important, but they have to be found. They will close the gap and repair the worlds. Finally, justice will prevail soon.

Ansem smiled to himself, and with the now silent Otowak, kept moving on until they discovered the pod.

"This pod can help manipulate space-time without issues. Use it to your will."

Otowak nodded, looking at the metallic machine with a firm resolve. He will find the way to save the future. There will be no way for him to become human, to own something, unless he took this journey away from this evil abyss. His determination to fight back appeared.

"I will go now. Bye, Ansem."

Otowak disappeared into the pod, and it fired up from the sky, disappearing from the world in seconds.

Only in true darkness can you see light. Ansem looked up and saw two stars shining upward, seeing the first lights of hope.


	2. Death of Karakura town

Chapter 2

"ICHIGO!"

Keigo bumped into Ichigo, hitting him towards the ground. "Watch it Keigo!" yelled Ichigo. "You nearly killed me!"

"Oh c'mon. Everyone knows that you can't die easily. I mean, remember what happened the last time you said that?"

Ichigo still remembered the time when he, a substitute shinigami, was fighting Juhas Bach. The power was immense, and he was certain that he would die, but Ichigo still was able to beat him and convince both him and the Quinceys to be at peace.

"You know that the story became better. Everyone lived happily ever after, some of the dead were alive, and you and Ishida weren't enemies anymore-"

"So I should be happy that you jabbed me to the ground with your annoying arms!?"

Mizuiro was watching this with content. "You guys are gay for each other," he said. "For you, Ichigo, there's the rumor between you and Orihime, and Keigo-what you did in that party was amusing."

"Where did you come from!?" cried Keigo. Ichigo watched in amusement as his satirical friend talked about the rumors of him. Mizuiro was more cool than both of them, yet he still is one of Ichigo's more trustful friends.

"I was wondering if anyone bought a PS4. I know that Ichigo has one, and I was wondering if anyone could play Battlefield 4 with me."

"Sure," replied Ichigo. "I'll ask Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru to come play with me, if that is okay with you."

"Well well well, look who is growing up..."

"What about me, Ichigo?!" whined Keigo.

"Okay, you too-"

"And us, too."

Ichigo saw Chad and Ishida appear in front of him. "Look, guys, I know that my siblings and my dad are partying at Urahara's shop, but I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"Ichigo," Ishida said, "Stop being a pussy. You are fine the way you are, and having one party will not be bad. Mizuiro will come too, okay?"

Ichigo sighed, realizing the mess that he has gotten himself into. "Fine, I will allow that..."

"Besides, its Friday! We have no homework, no study, no hollow-slaying duties-nothing! Stop crying and start growing up!"

Five hours later, at Ichigo's house, Ichigo started to regret his decision. He felt guilty until his father called him.

"Yo Ichigo! I set up the stuff for your little party! I got the trojaaaans, the beeer, and the CANDY! HAVE FUN, HAHAHAHA-"

Ichigo hanged up, frustrated that his dad was drunk and knew that he was having a party.

"Hay, Ichigo!" said Orihime. Unfortunately, she scared Ichigo, who did not realize that she was there.

"Whoa, Orihime! Where did you-"

"I came from the window!"

"Oh...ok. So, why didn't you bring anyone else with you?"

"I wanted to see you...alone, Ichi-kun."

Ichigo blushed, feeling relieved. Orihime reached for his arm, and held it firmly. "Can you close the door?"

He closed it, and both felt nervous of each other. Orihime kissed Ichigo, putting herself on the bed. Eventually, Ichigo and Orihime closed the window so their love-making sounds were not heard.

Two hours later, everyone else came. They did not question why Orihime was with Ichigo earlier than they were. Ichigo brought out edible, healthier snacks, and threw the beer and most of the trojans into a plastic bag. He was enjoying himself, especially since he feels more relaxed.

He knows that he will regret the feeling soon.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech. It sounded like a fire drill, but there was the sound of crashing buildings mixing with the noise.

"What's going on!?" shouted Ishida. Everyone was panicking but Ichigo. "Guys, stay calm-"

A explosion boomed near them. Ichigo, realizing the calamity that could have happened, ushered everyone to his secret "basement". "This room will transport you to Uraharas. You need to stay with him." Together, with Orhime, Kon, Ishida, and Chad, Ichigo left to check on the situation above.

It was not a hollow. A giant, humanoid creature was slashing at buildings, blowing up random intersections with fireballs. It occurred to the group that no one knew what that was.

"Attack from behind!" yelled Ishida. "We need to stop this NOW!"

Ichigo was already behind the big monster. He hit it on its head, but only shadow wisps appeared as he made contact with it. It was being damaged, but there was no difference that was made in its work. It kept attacking until Chad hit it once more.

When Chad made contact with the creature, it dissolved into thin air. A heart floated upwards into the sky. The group met at the center of the destroyed buildings. "Does anyone know what we have faced?" asked Ishida, scared of what he saw. Usually, he would not, since the creature was not tough to beat, but it did not die from Ichigo's array of attacks.

"Have anyone of you played Kingdom Hearts?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I get it...a heartless-what the serious f-" shouted Ishida.

"Well, you saw the heart fly up," interrupted Orihime. "It took a few hits to get it down. Also...look around."

Ichigo saw hearts around him. Not the actual shape, but the sign that defines heart. This reminded him of the contradiction between hollows and the scenario in Kingdom Hearts. In one case, the soul flew upwards and became corrupted, while the darkness in the heart created the heartless.

"Why here? How do they exist?"

"..."

A figure appeared in front of the gang. It was covered in black, but as it looked at Ichigo, he could make out red eyes and a startling grin.

"Darkness defines the universe." The voice was deep, full of personal satisfaction. "What starts in darkness ends in darkness. This is the fundamental truth behind the power of life. Yet, light nourishes and cares for the being of others. Both creates hatred, sadness, destruction. The many suffer from those, while the few reap the benefits of this forces."

"Look, pal," interrupted Ichigo, "I get that you are just saying generic antagonist stuff, but why are you copying quotes from Kingdom Hearts?"

"So sad to hear this from a soul reaper. Don't you understand? You should know that other dimensions exist, and yet you still can't comprehend how you know that the creature you fought was a heartless." The mysterious figure pulled a blade from out of thin air.

"A KEYBLADE?!" cried Ishida.

"Oh yes. This weapon is crucial for my organization. Unfortunately for all of you, this universe is under my control. You do not stand a chance against this weapon, much less than me."

He raised his hand. A creature, shrouded in darkness, stepped out of nowhere. It looked like a combination of a hollow and a heartless. "The end is here. Soul Society is imprisoned, Quinceys locked up, and this town shall disappear from all of creation!"

"No way that you are going to win." Ichigo revealed both his blades. "Bankai!"

Nothing happened, and everyone looked in shock. "What!? I said, Bankai-"

"It won't work here. Your spiritual pressure is falling fast. We took the precaution of weakening you, although it was not so necessary. You need more power to face me, but that will never happen. Prepare to face the void of emptiness!"

Ichigo collapsed, drained of energy and life. Orihime grabbed him, urging him to get up.

"I got an idea!" yelled Ishida. He opened up a random portal. "JUMP! NOW!"

All four people jumped out of the universe. The mysterious figure stood in shock, and cursed the resourcefulness of Ishida Uryuu. "Curse those bastards!"

Meanwhile, the group was falling out of the portal's opening. Ishida did not set up a location, but somehow, there was another opening. By some unknown force, they have ended up crashing near an ocean. Ishida found himself on a beach, covered in water and sand.

"Ichigo! Oh no!" remembered Ishida. He checked on Chad and Orihime, who were looking over Ichigo's health.

"He needs medical attention, now!" said Orihime. Suddenly, three people were running to him. One of them, a girl, ran towards the fallen Ichigo.

"Guys, we need to carry him to safety!" cried the girl. Ishida thought that they looked similar to him, that he had seen them before.

"Aaah...sorry.." cried the weak Ichigo.

"Don't be," answered the relieved Orihime. "We need to take you to someplace with a bed. Does anyone know where to find a place?"

"We can use my guest bed," said the girl. "Let's go now!"

"Wait," interjected Ishida, "Who are you people?"

There was silence until a boy with spiky brown hair stepped up. He had a black t-shirt on him, and a determined look on his face.

"My name is Sora. What about yours?"


	3. Radiant Gardens Crisis 1

Chapter 3

"Well, that must have sucked for you-owww!"

Riku was punched in the shoulder by Sora. They were sitting in Sora's house, which was close to the beach. Ishida explained the situation to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, including the lore of the shinigami. Ny the time Ichigo was awake, Ishida explained the entire situation to the trio. Orihime and Chad were sitting in anticipation.

"Anyways, we know that you could help us. I guess you knew about the video games-"

"To be honest with you," interrupted Riku, "I could not have guessed about how the media presented us. It was actually truthful. We only found out after it appeared one day in my house."

"We need help. Look, why are you guys here?"

"Well," said Kairi, "We were just visiting home before we go back to more training. We have to save the universes too from destruction."

"Could we work together?" asked Chad. "We have a common goal. We also need to find out what is going on."

"I think I can explain what is happening," said Sora. "This is only factual, but it may explain what is happening. Back in my previous adventures, I defeated heartless and nobodies. According to Master Merlin, once a person's heartless and nobody is defeated, then that person is reborn. Maybe this is causing the worlds to be destroyed...but that won't explain the mysterious figure. He can't be from Organization 13, because not even they would want the worlds to become empty. I think that they formed a group together-"

"But what purpose would they have?" interjected Ichigo. "I mean-"

"YEAH!" shouted Kon, suddenly appearing from his uniform. "Why would-"

"Get off!" commanded Ichigo, pushing the stuffed bear to the floor. "Anyways, if you're reborn like that, who could you hate?"

"Think about it," said Riku. "If you were disfigured by a evil force...how would you respond? With hatred, right? Look, many of these people have reason to go after what they hate. They would want to eradicate it from harming others. Actually, we do not need to talk about why they are doing it. We need to report it to the masters."

"I got a universal phone," said Ichigo.

Orihime pulled it out of her pocket, showing the sleek, black object. "We could call Master Merlin as long as it is someone who knows him. Its complicated, but it works."

Sora called the phone. It displayed a large three-dimensional viewing of Merlin, frightening Kairi and Sora. "So, the young hero has called," he said. "Don't worry, I have heard the discussion, but my listening powers are one way."

"Do you know of what we have to do?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes. We need to split into groups. Kairi, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime, I need you to stay at my castle. I can transport you safely to my castle. I need your help on a certain defense that I will tell these heroes about later. Sora, I will transport Donald and Goofy with you. I need you to search the worlds and save them from this threat. Riku and Ichigo can help you too. Look for the keyblade bearers that existed before, and be careful of the tyranny that exists here. Any questions?"

"What will happen here?" ask Ichigo. He was still, which unnerved everyone in the room.

"It seems that the threat from before is coming fast. I need you heroes to leave this island. Don't worry, everyone else evacuated. I'm going to start transporting now."

Everyone except Ichigo, Kon, Sora, and Riku, disappeared. The skies began to darken.

"I see the ship!" cried Riku. A majestic Gummy Ship appeared. It was bright red and blue, full of guns and cannons, yet speedy and agile.

"HEY!" barked a chipmunk. "You chumps have to get up this ramp!"

"Dale!" cried Sora. He wore a sad look in his face, looking at his home being engulfed in darkness.

"Listen," said Ichigo. "We will rescue this place, but we need to get out of here before it is too late."

Sora tearfully agreed, and the group ran outside to the ship. They climbed into the floating aircraft, and escaped.

The planet's look was bizzare. It was swallowed up by a gray wisp, and the planet started to emulate a gray mist.

"What is going on?" asked Donald.

"Gwarsh, that's scary!" remarked Goofy.

"I think that we need to ignore that," said Ichigo.

Introductions were made, and Ichigo explained his situation as the Gummy Ship started to drift away from the planet. "Where do we go first?"

"Well," said Chuck, the other chipmunk, "The nearest planet near us is Radiant Gardens."

"Yes!" said Sora. "We can find Leon and his gang to help us! Oh, and Ichigo, how did you recover so fast?"

"Orihime heals people fast," replied Ichigo. "Her powers are unique."

"We've arrived!" yelled the two chipmunks. The planet did not look different from before, and Sora sighed in relief.

"Time to land!"

The gang find themselves on a square. This was the last spot that they landed on when they first came to the planet. Radiant Gardens was still the same. The moogles were busy preparing for the shopping season, adults were talking, and many were watching Sora. Eventually, Leon showed up to them.

"Hello, Sora!" said Leon. "I never thought that you would appear here again. So, how's life?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Ummm...not as well," answered Leon. "See, we had problems here a few months ago. I know that this is selfish, but can you help us with a problem?"

"Certainly," replied Ichigo. "Oh, I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here. Nice to see Riku, Donald, and Goofy here too. I will need all the help that I can get. First, you need to check on Cloud. He still has problems with his dark side...but I feel that he became slack over something else. He's at the edge of the Radiant Square."

They traveled to the square. Ichigo looked around him. "Looks like the place went through hell."

"Tell me about it," said Leon. "My pals Cid and Yuffie are fixing this place up. Our automated defense is working, but life is still a strife here. We need more peace."

"I can understand how you feel. I lived in a town that had monsters showing up every day. I had to perform many things to preserve peace at home, although there is a point where I asked for peace."

"Unfortunately, we now have a elected monarch."

"You mean, a dictatorship?!" asked Riku.

"Sadly, yes. Some man, whom every citizen reveres, became king. He is doing things here that should not be done. He makes warriors sound evil, made his own religion, and has made our services mandatory. We cannot bring the internet to work here because of his restrictions on the outside world. But at the same time, you guys are heroes. He cannot force people to attack their saviors. He can only control the mandated launch sites that are near him."

The group ran with silent shock. "So we have to worry about him at all?" asked Riku.

"No, not now."

They reached the Radiant Square. Here, they saw Cloud, who looked tired, arguing with a young girl.

"Tiffa, I won't! They can do whatever they want! Why should you care?"

"Because I care about you! He-"

"OH YEAH!" shouted Kon. "Its a girl with watermelons! Time to-"

Ichigo held him tightly, and suddenly Tiffa was there, putting her fist in the bear's face. The force knocked both Ichigo and Kon to the nearest building, leaving a crater and a comical look on Tiffa's face.

"Whoops, I meant that for the perverted teddy bear. So, what brings you here, Sora?"

"We heard that Cloud was acting with angst again."

"Basically, he has become emo. He wants to just stand around, crying about how he lost the will to fight and the like."

"I think," said Ichigo, "That we need to tell him to grow balls." He rubbed his wound from the punch, and walked to Cloud. "So, are you letting the spiky hair compensate for your pussy?"

"I don't care," remarked Cloud. "I want to become more powerful, and show off my talents at anime in another world-"

"Grow up!" interjected Sora. "You know that something bad is happening here. The king wants to rule the world, and I know that he will start to try to take over people! We all know the scenario. Just face up before people die! Have you lost your sense of honor?!"

Cloud looked shameful. Ichigo realized that this is what he wanted. "Look, Cloud, I am sorry for our words, but you need to think clearly. We have to find out what is going on, and save these people. Are you in?"

"Fine." he said. "If you want me to join you, then fine. Sorry about my depression, but I thought that I found my peace when I defeated Sephorith. It just left me feeling more awful than before."

"That's fine and all," said Leon, "But we have to go to my house. I think that there is something that could help you guys save these other planets from disappearing-and yes, we noticed too. We saw the way they disappeared, and I think that if we put this idea into motion, then we could save the other planets. I need you guys to help me find some stuff, but I'll explain at home, ok?"

They agreed, and moved towards his house. A man was blocking their path.

"Leon! You were not suppose to let these people here!" exclaimed the man. He wore armor, like a knight, and had pale, snow-like skin. His red eyes were contradicting to his body, making him like some sort of vampire knight.

"So, is this Buffy or something?" asked Ichigo.

"No, "this" is Bernard, knight to our glorious king Vestus! You people were suppose to be checked by us before you came here."

"Look," said Donald, "We didn't know-"

"Oh, a duck! Sadly, our boss does not like animals. We may have to eat this one."

"WHAAA!?" cried Donald, hiding behind Goofy. Both hid behind Cloud, who looked angry at Bernard.

"Well, since you don't want to cooperate, time to do this!"

He waved his hand, summoning a unverse and a hollow.

"WHAT!?" gasped Ichigo. "But how!? That's from my universe!"

Sora, Leon, and Riku stared at shock at this. Luckily, Ichigo knew a way to rectify this situation. He pointed at the creatures. "_Byakurai_!"

The kido vaporized the unverse and hollow in less than a second. Bernard, puffing smoke from his head, angrily said, "I'll come back later, you invaders!"

He left, and everyone stood in silence. "No way that this could be happening," said Leon.

"This was what I was talking about to Cloud," said Tiffa. "We knew about the knight's ability to summon lots of beings. Hollows, heartless, nobodies, and more have been summoned. I was going to tell people about this, but Cloud said to stay quiet about it."

A footstep was heard. Suddenly, Ichigo yelled "Move!" A circe appeared out of nowhere, and a pillar of ice formed from the circle.

A young, black-haired girl appeared with a blank look on her face. Ichigo stared in shock, sickened at what he is seeing.

It was Rukia.


	4. Radiant Gardens Crisis 2

Chapter 4

"Rukia, what-"

"DUCK!" Riku pushed Ichigo to the ground as Rukia fired a beam of energy.

"What the hell is going on here?" stammered Ichigo.

"Nee-san! Stop!" yelled Kon. Rukia looked at everyone with blank eyes. Leon charged at her, but he was knocked back by a sword slash. A red-haired man appeared next to Rukia.

"Renji too!?" cried Ichigo. "Did that man sent them here!?"

"Vestus must be working for that other man you saw," said Cloud. "He must have wiped the memories of your friends, Ichigo. See the blank look on their face? I doubt that they can hear you. You have to fight them."

Ichigo understood the consequence of not fighting them. "Then let me take care of this. It is-"

"Your responsibility?" interrupted Sora. "We are in this together!"

"Donald, Goofy, Riku, Tiffa," yelled Leon, "We are running out of time. We have to arrive at my house soon-if Vestus is behind this, then he is already aware of my plan! Let's go!"

They did not want to leave their friends, but the situation at hand was complicated. The others left, leaving Sora, Ichigo, and Cloud against the two shinigami.

"I'll start," yelled Ichigo. "Follow my lead! Renji can extend his sword and Rukia can use ice and kidou-a type of magic that shinigami use. Be careful!"

Ichigo slashed at the two. They split up, heading up to enclose him. Sora intercepted Rukia, and hit her with the normal keyblade. _I really wished that I could have used my previous keyblades_, he wished as he parried three different strikes from his opponent. Cloud blocked Renji's hit, and repelled him to one of the buildings. He crashed there, but moved back at incredible speed. "_Rikujokoro_!"

Six beams of light headed straight for Cloud. Ichigo reflected the kidou with multiple slashes. "Seems like he brainwashed their powers too," realized Ichigo. "Renji couldn't fire kidou ever! How did he even do that?!"

Renji launched his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo sidestepped the attack and moved back from Renji. Cloud appeared behind Renji, and slashed at the man. Renji hit the ground and made a huge crack below him. Rukia yelled "_Sajo Sabaku_!", trapping Sora with chains of energy. She lunged forward at the other fighters and shouting "_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_!"

"Oh noooo..." sighed Ichigo as he saw the avalanche approaching him.

Meanwhile, Riku, Tiffa, Donald, Goofy, and Leon were fighting off countless nobodies, heartless, dream eaters, and unverses. Donald yelled "Fire!", burning a wave of heartless. Goofy unleashed energy from his shield to hit many of the nobodies. Riku slashed at the dream eaters and the unverses, showing off his skills as a Keyblade Master. Tiffa and Leon focused on taking out the extra enemies that appeared.

Hollows started to appear in the hundreds. Eventually, they were defeated, and then an odd group of nobodies showed up, clad in samurai get-up. These nobodies were an evolution from the original samurai nobody, but with more advanced sword skills, and a keyblade. They attacked the group with fury. Riku defeated five of them, but was knocked back by a red samurai.

"No!" yelled Leon, who was near Riku. However, the other powered-up samurai blocked his way. Leon watched as Riku was about to die. Then, though, he saw the light.

Back at the shinigami fights, Sora broke out of his bonds. "Firaga!" The fire blast hit Rukia in her back, knocking her unconscious, and stopping her attack. He grabbed her and moved her body to the sidelines. "Stay with her, Kon! Wait guys!" Sora shouted as he ran to them.

"Nee-san!" cried Kon. He felt shame at hiding during the battle, but he knew that Ichigo would have pushed him away from this area if he realized that his toy bear was here. Kon expanded, growing several feet tall, and found a device that he was looking for. "Time to remove your brainwashing!"

Renji got up, slashing at both Cloud and Ichigo. They dodged it, and countered with energy slashes. Renji jumps up, and then closes his eyes. Dark aura surrounded him as he attacked both of the men again, knocking them back hard. Ichigo fell near Renji, while Cloud fell farther away from the fight towards Sora. "Agggh!" cried Sora as he was bounced by the impact to the ground.

Renji pointed his sword at Ichigo, ready to end the fight fast. Ichigo was still dazed from the hit, and knew that he had to work fast. How can he hit his friend without killing him?!

"Hey, look, another ginger! Hell ya! Falcon PUNCH!"

Renji turned to a fist of fire and got punched over 50 feet away from the area, turning into a fiery comet. He exploded, creating a small crater of fire on the ground. Ichigo looked in shock, and stared at a green-eyed, red-haired, black-cloaked man wielding a keyblade.

"Axel!" yelled Sora.

"Well, Sora, you got soft," Axel replied. "By the way, orange-hair, don't hold back. You'll become weird and emo-well, more than you are now. Got it memorized?"

"Sure," grinned Ichigo.

Renji got up, clearly surprised about the man.

"Oh, your sword expands," commented Axel. "With your hair, it makes everyone draw the conclusion that you have a small dick. Got that memorized?"

The black aura around Renji intensified, and Renji lunged at Axel, who was grinning and laughing. "Burn, baby, burn!"

Back near Leon's house, Roxas suddenly appeared, killing the red samurai in one blow.

"Roxas!?" asked Riku, his eyes widening.

Roxas charged at the other samurai. He ducked, and a barrier of light and darkness surrounded him. "Disappear!" All the samurai disappeared in a flash.

"We have no time. Axel and I were working on our skills when we heard of the threat. We heard of Vestus's decisions, and we came here to save you guys. Hurry to the house!"

The group ran to the small house. Another magician was waiting there.

Riku looked perplexed. "Wait, I thought that you said-"

"Sorry for not telling." said Master Yen Sid. "I had to put Merlin in charge. I'm sure that you warriors know that I was suppose to be investigating some of the worlds. I am sorry to have left Merlin in my place in training you, but-"

"Merlin is just as qualified, Master," interjected Riku, "But there are much more important matters at hand, right?"

"Yes, Riku. I have found a way to repel that power which devoured the planets. Cid made a enchanted laser, with my powers, to repel the mist from the other universes and planets. I need more energy, so I need you fine warriors to stand here and help me."

"Yes sir!" yelled the group.

"I also need to discuss the actual problem...but everyone has to be hear. I heard about the shinigamis too, so I'll wait until they win."

"Let's hope that they would win," remarked the man behind Master Yen Sid. He looked tired, but was holding a wrench and an uplifting spirit.

"Cid, prepare to be amazed at these heroes."

Back to the shinigami fight, Renji found himself surrounded with flames. "Can't catch me, can ya?" taunted Axel.

Renji was still stumbling from the falcon punch on his face. Sora saw the opportunity, and roared "Valor form!" His coat turned red, and his muscles grew bigger. He gained another keyblade, a fire one like Axel's, and charged forward.

Sora moved insanely fast, kicking Renji up in the air. "Multiple comet smash attack!" he grunted. He hit him once, then moved to a random street pole.

In his time in the dream worlds, Sora was able to use the battlefield to gain leverage over his opponents. He used this experience, combined with the Valor strength, to hit Renji with more impact than the first hit. He repeated this step with the other poles until he was moving at extreme speeds. Then, he hovered above Renji. "Back to earth!" he roared, hitting Renji to the ground, leaving a crater around the man.

"Wait!" cried the enlarged Kon, who surprised everyone.

"Teddy? Geez, that's awkward," said Axel.

Kon bent over, pointing an device over Renji. Suddenly, his eyes were filled by light, and he woke up.

"What...happened...to me? I remember fighting dudes, and then..."

"We'll save the explaining for later. You and Rukia must go with us. We'll help you be safe," said Ichigo.

Sora reverted to normal, panting. "We have to go to Leon's house, right?"

"Follow me!" shouted Cloud.

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the house. "NEVER do that again," Sora warned to Cloud. Cloud blushed, muttering, "I just needed some movies."

"Look, man, fill those cravings later," said Axel. "Anyways, let's go in, guys!"

Master Yen Sid welcomed everyone to the house. "Everyone, we have activated a weapon. It worked, stopping the gray, devouring being from destroying planets, but now we have another issue. That blasted king is gathering all the citizens to fight against us tomorrow, so we need to rest tonight. I'll heal everyone right now. Curagara!"

Suddenly, everyone felt cured beyond relief. "Sorry about earlier," said Rukia. "I was under control of that monster king. The last thing I remembered was walking down to my office before being attacked by a cloaked man. He had black eyes, and he spoke some generic otaku stuff."

"What?" Ichigo asked his former mentor.

"Well," replied Renji, "I was there too. He just blinded us, saying stuff like, "The truth is hidden behind light and dark" and some other random crap. Then, I found out that we were taken to this Vestus. And then...well...we found you."

Ichigo realized that something else was happening here. However, he decided not to focus on it. He had an idea.

"I found this earlier," said Ichigo. "It was on the ground near Radiant Square. I listened to it. Hear it."

The device turned out to be a recorder. It went as the following:

"_Sir, what is it that you need_?"

"_I, Vestus, want you to gather those pesky townsfolk tomorrow. It is time to show them my true plans_."

"_Sir, I highly advise against this act. They will not appreciate the power that you wield_."

"_Then they will suffer, Ukan. Are you wavering in you resolution_?"

_"No, but sir-_"

"_Don't forget that I have your dear girlfriend. Perhaps I will meet her there and-_"

"_NO! PLEASE! NO_!"

"_Then don't disappoint me_."

The transmission ended with a buzz. The room was silent.

"We need stealth," said Roxas. "We will take this town back, even if it has to be by force. First, we have to approach this Ukan."

"He would be near Radiant Lab," said Cloud. "I know the guy. I can help him!"

"Go and persuade him with Leon and Tiffa to join our side," ordered Master Yen Sid. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku, you guys play the transmission tomorrow. Stir the crowd. Axel and Roxas, find Ukon's loved one, and any handy prisoner, and free them. Also, find some intelligence that we need. Everyone else, act as back ups to fight Vestus's forces. We will move in a few hours."

"Tea, anyone?" called Aerith. She and Yuffie brought tea and cookies for everyone.

"Alright, guys," proclaimed Yuffie, "Operation Overboard shall be executed in two hours flat! Rest up-it's time to counter!"


	5. Radiant Gardens Crisis 3

Chapter 5

Ukan hated his life. He was always devoted to improvement and stability. Governments help make that a reality. He voted to create a society that will flourish back from poverty levels.

Yet, bad luck followed. His love of his life was taken away from him by that royal prick Bernard, tortured for being related to him. He wanted to give his life away to save her, and yet, she held on. He chose her because she was fiery and full of happiness, like him, yet he lost his fire. Ukan was forced to become a public announcer, on top of head of intelligence and a knight.

He sighed, walking slowly into the night near the Radiant Barracks. The title contradicted itself, as there is no honor left for him. What can he do? He had always felt powerless, but even now he could not feel the bottom of his fall.

"Ukan!"

Cloud promised to talk to Ukan. Both were best friends, knowing each other from the days that they heard of an election. He talked, and became friends with Cloud and his friends. He meets them near here every night to talk about life.

"Hi, Cloud. How are you doing?"

"Well. Listen, we have less time to talk right now. We got hold of a transmitter that recorded a conversation between you and the King. What happened?"

Ukan did not like to cry, but he was close to doing so. Leon and Tiffa appeared from nowhere, comforting him. "Sorry," continued Cloud, "But we will help. I believe that this man was behind the kidnappings of other citizens who were outspoken. We need your help-"

"To beat him?" cried Ukan.

"To destroy him." said Cloud. "If we don't stop this ridiculous man, he will kill everyone here. He was influenced by outside forces, right?"

"Worse. You remember how we thought that he was respectable? Well, he messed up the elections from before. He knew about your friends. His allies won't be able to devour more planets without dispatching more soldiers to destroy its space-time existence."

Cloud absorbed this, thinking ahead. "Can you help us here, Ukan? I understand the situation, but we need your help. Some of the other knights, like Tenbul and Sezera, are like you. Get them to our side. Can you-"

Suddenly, four Knights appeared. "No need to say it," said Tenbul, the blonde with silver armor. "Sezera"-pointing to the brunette woman with white armor-"Kegur"-pointing to the bald man with green armor-"And Buzimol"-pointing to the white-haired man with red armor. "We will not let this man destroy our home. Here's my plan..."

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas hid in the shadows, closing in on a prison with Ukan's loved one. "We need a distraction," said Axel.

Roxas threw a wet condom attached to a stuffed dog toy. The guards and the other creatures examined the item with interest while Axel and Roxas move inside the prison. "Really, Roxas? You got a condom?"

"I had to improvise with the items around us. The area around us is full of crap. What happened to garbage cans and recyclable bins?"

The duo entered to the complex and found labels on the prison cells. "Ukan's girlfriend...sheesh, they have to be more professional," commented Axel.

"If they did," remarked Roxas, "We could never find her."

"Who's there?!" whispered a voice. It belonged to a beautiful young girl with black hair. Her face turned Roxas on, and he was blushing nerviously.

"R-R-R-Roxas. Nice to meet you. This is-"

"Axel's the name. Got it memorized? Oh, don't mind my friend-he's still growing down there."

"AXEL!"

"It's ok," laughed the girl. "I'm Kagome, 17 years old, and waiting for my knight."

"Talk about question with the letter Q, but...who would that be?"

"My boyfriend, Ukan. Same age. They threatened him to work for the government. He complied, but they took me for leverage. We have to save him!"

"Alright! Time to-"

Kagome tapped his shoulders. Roxas smiled at him. "I did it. Let's go!"

Axel swore under his breath, and stopped. "Guys, look-who's that?"

"Prisoner 13." said Kagome. "She does have no memories. That bastard Vestus messed with her or something. She looks familiar to you?"

"Roxas..." Axel's mood was grim. That prisoner looked like Xion. No, it was Xion! It had her looks, that sleek body, even the coat!

"Let's take her to base," said Roxas. He regained all of his memories of her. Yet, he was also cautious of what is happening. He picked her body up and proceeded out of the building.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Kagome.

"Oh," blushed Roxas, "Intel. I found sheets nearby, and I wanted to see if there is important information. At the same time, though, it could be a trap, so I will analyze this with my equipment."

They strolled to the coming twilight.

Five hours later, citizens gathered around the Radiant Castle. They complained and griped of better things to do. All the sudden, Sora and his friends showed up. "My friends and fellow citizens, we need to show you this recording!"

Sora was good at getting attention. Riku watched as he played the piece and described it.

"We need to act up! Our family and friends are going to be kidnapped to satisfy this dictator's need! We have to stand up to what's right! We are together!"

The citizens roared at their approval, and then gasped and widened their eyes. Just as Sora expected, Vestus revealed his true self.

"My citizens," replied the fair-skinned, devilish red-haired king, "I promise you that you will cooperate with me. This warrior is beyond a traitor. Accusing me of wrongdoing by fabricating a tape recorder-"

"Why should anybody believe your lying tongue?" countered Riku, moving towards him. "You have forgot that you invited these monsters to attack people who cannot defend themselves."

Realizing that his plans are in ruins, he growled at the crowd. "Very well then. Let me give you all my RESIGNATION IN BLOOD!"

He whistled, and many shinigami, heartless, and other creatures showed up. "KILL EVERYONE!"

Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid stood to confront them. At the same time, many soldiers, who were led by Tenbul and his friends, showed up. "For Radiant Gardens!"

War ensued. Riku, Ichigo, Sora, and Ukan ran towards the main hall, fighting more samurais. They reached the end of the hall, towards the massive throne room.

"Well, heroes," said the king, "You have done well. Generic comments aside, I shall reduce you all to neithermens! That's right-another being formed from the rift caused by a defeat of the nobodies and of a person's heartless! Prepare!"

Before the shocked eyes of the protagonists, he turned into a monster samurai, wielding a gray keyblade. "DIE!"

Ichigo started to attack with shunpo, and sneaked behind Vestus. Slamming him with the blades, he sent the wannabe king to Sora and Riku.

"Super Dark-Light Fire!" The keyblade heroes hit the man, who buckled from the blast. Vestus stood up, throwing blasts around the room. As Ichigo moved, Vestus suddenly mimicked him, slamming into him. Ichigo collided with the wall, dazed at the strength that he has witnessed.

"No!" yelled Riku. Vestus used a huge energy blast, hitting the other two warriors. They were on the floor, dazed.

"_Tozansho_!" A pyramid formed around Vestus, trapping him in. Rukia and Renji appeared, determining to beat the king who imprisoned them.

"Oh, how weak!" laughed the pathetic king.

"That's...IT!" Sora got up, and called on a power within him. Suddenly, he was wearing very oversized sneakers, and had a red-black outfit on. "Limit form!"

Ichigo got up, joining Sora. Riku joined them, turning to his dark ego. "CHARGE!"

Renji slashed with his zanpaktou, breaking the prison and damaging Vestus. Rukia used ice to seal the hands and feet of him, and Riku followed up with a heavy smash. The ice broke, shattering his armor with it. Sora and Ichigo combined attacks for an ultimate slashing attack, pushing him upward. "Ragnarök!" Multiple energy beams hit Vestus, and Ichigo finished the combo with a shattering blow to his body. The body fell deep into the earth until it exploded. He is dead.

"It's not over, Sora." Ichigo pointed to the portal that formed over the throne. Then, a figure stepped up, with orange hair and eyes like Ichigo.

"Survive...my son," said the figure. Sora realized that this is Ichigo's mother...it make sense, as he saw his friend stumbling and shocked. Rukia and Renji looked as shocked.

She disappeared, prompting Riku to ask the question. "She was suppose to be dead, right?"

"Yes." Ichigo was numb by the scene that happened. "I think that something else is happening. That was no illusion. Why is she here?"

"We will worry when we tell Yen Sid," said Riku.

They reported to Yen Sid, who took care of the enemies. "Ukan was reunited with his girlfriend. You should have seen them, they were into more suitable traveling clothes. Anyways, here's the truth. Neithermen exist from rifts after a man's hollow and nobody are defeated. It can also happen after a person splits from the heart, which could have happened. I believe that there is a certain person manipulating them to fight against us. We need more clues-and on that note, we need to find more worlds to save."

Axel, Roxas, and Cloud appeared. "We will join you," said Axel. "We are in this as you are. Got that memorized?"

"Yeah, but...Roxas, why are you blushing?" asked Sora.

"He saw two girls of his dream. He has more lusty cravings than Cloud here-"

"Shut up, Axel!" cried Roxas. "Why do you pick on me, man?"

Everyone laughed, until Riku realized something. "Two? Kagome I get, but-"

"How do you guys know her name?" asked Axel.

"-as I was saying, who was the other person?"

"Xion."

Shock appeared on Sora's and Riku's face. Both have heard and remembered her. "Why is she here?"

"We'll find out," said Yen Sid. "As soon as we find out what happened to her, we will contact you. Now go, warriors. And thank you for saving this world."

They left on the ship, ready to explore more of the planets.

A hidden figure was under a bunch of rubble. He was angry about the setback. Now, there is more to contend to.

He would wish that he never fought the group.


	6. Attack on Titans: Discovery 1

Chapter 6

"It'll be nice to get some tacos. Got that memorized?"

Axel was yawning, hoping to land soon. The Gummi Ship was large, full of other distractions to pay attention too, but Axel had no hopes on doing anything right now.

"C'mon," said Cloud, "We're almost to the next planet."

"What's its name?" asked Sora. "Is it a Disney world?"

"No," answered Riku. "The computer said that it was..."Attack on Titan"?"

"It's a popular anime," said Ichigo. "Consequently, most of the stuff that we have read or played could appear as worlds. According to the Captain-Commander of my world, our ideas virtually brought new universes to exist."

"Weird, but true," said Axel. "In my days as a badass nobody, I have seen the effect myself. So, who's going to go?"

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy volunteered. Before they went, Ichigo went to them. "You cannot go without this," he said, giving each person a black wristband. As each hero put it on, it dissolved into their skin. It gave each of them a white aura around them. "I used my special engineering skills to make it. When you fight, you can call on the powers of people who you are close to. For example, Sora can use the powers of Axel and Roxas. While we all can draw out Axel's powers, there are some people whom will bond with you, and lend their aid. That person is different for each one of you. Think of a D-link, and it will help you explain its powers."

"Thanks, Ichigo!" thanked Sora. Everyone else was impressed with the power that they feel. They began the descent downwards. Eventually, Sora and the crew landed on a pavilion nearby.

"According to the sign, it's the District of Trost," said Sora. "What is the situation here?"

"There are giants there," replied Goofy. "Gwarsh, they eat people, they stomp on them, and the only way to beat them is the back of their necks."

"Well," said Riku, "We have to find some survivals-"

"Who are you people?!"

A young boy with black, sleek hair was staring at the group as if he was seeing aliens. Sora guessed that he had never seen a dog holding a shield, or a duck holding a wand.

"I'm Sora. This is Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Who're you?"

Still wide-eyed, the boy pulled out a sword. "Look," said Riku, "We're all friends here, ok?"

Deciding to trust them, the boy apologized. "I'm Eren. I'm part of the Recon Squad and a human that can turn to a titan."

"You mean...you have superpowers?!" Sora's eyes were glittering in approval, while Riku covered his forehead in shame.

"I could call it that, but no one else thinks of it as that. Look, I'll take you to Captain Levi. Follow me."

The group followed Eren through the city. "Eren!"

A young girl joined him. She looked with a blank facial expression. "Who're they?"

Introductions were made, and the girl sighed. "I'm Mikasa. Nice to meet you too. Eren, Captain Levi is nearby. Follow me!"

Suddenly, a man with a piercing look and a green, grand uniform, appeared. "I heard everything," he muttered. "I'm Captain Levi. Are any of you titans?"

"No, sir," said Sora, "But I need to ask a question in turn...if you mind."

"Not at all, kiddo. So, what's the question?"

"Have you seen other weird creatures as of lately?"

Levi pondered the question. "Yes, we have. Some black, winged creatures, and some creepy white beings. I can assume that you are here to stop them, correct?"

"Yes," said Riku. "Where are these-"

Heartless suddenly appeared on the sides of the heroes. They lunged at Mikasa, but Donald slammed them with his wand. Goofy fended off the other attacks from these dog-like heartless. Levi slashed out at the heartless, killing multiple beings in one strike. Sora and Riku lunged back at the heartless, eliminating the heartless. Screams were heard nearby them, and Sora and Riku looked up in time to see a big giant.

"TITANS!" cried Eren. He bit his thumb, and turned into a titan.

"That's no titan!" cried Sora, who realized who that giant was: the heartless that took his island away the first time.

"Go help them if you can," said Captain Levi. Sora jumped up, using the buildings to push upward. He slammed into the heartless, killing it in one hit. Riku joined him up in the sky, seeing titans fuse with hollows.

"Sora, they're fusing!" yelled Riku. "I think that the other titans were being fused by other creatures!"

"Nice, Riku," said Sora, "But we need to hit them with everything we got-"

"_Gaki Rekko_!"

A bright light appeared in front of Donald before tons of titans fell. A prison cage-type energy attack was cut between their necks, killing them quickly.

"Whoa...is that the powers of a D-link-" started Donald.

"Gwarsh, Donald, I think that this is a power that Ichigo added."

"_You're damn right_!"

A three-dimensional view of Ichigo appeared. "_I added the feature of contacting you through this. I gave you guys spiritual powers to use as well. Rukia and Renji added the kidou that they knew, so as we go through the worlds, you can use the spells to help you. See ya_!"

The image vanished, leaving the group stumped. "Let's go down." suggested Sora.

"You are amazing," said Captain Levi to the group when they descended. Eren reverted back to normal. "Can we ask of you to help us? I need your help in something. We found something that is relatable to your quest."

Sora and Riku looked at each other in shock. Levi continued. "It's in our barracks. I'll show you it-but we have to do this fast. There's another group, the Military Police, that were after Eren's head. We stopped them, but I have the feeling that anyone could tell the scenario. Just stay quiet, and follow me."

They sneaked their way to the barracks, hoping not to be caught. Sora thought of an idea, turning to his Anti-form.

"Shadow obscure!"

Everyone traveled at high speed to the barracks. Levi opened his eyes in shock, while Riku looked like he was sick. "At least warn me the next time you do that, ok?!" cried Riku.

"Look, a person!" cried Donald. He pointed to a unconscious young boy, who could have been no more than 13. He looked sick, and had a similar sword that Donald thought he could recognized. He grabbed his universal phone, and contacted Ichigo.

"No way," said Ichigo when he saw the body. "That's...Toshiro?!"

"What's going on?" asked Rukia. "I thought that you built a communication device into them-"

"It was one way. Still...why is he here?"

"Look," said Captain Levi, "I do not even know. We got him from the Military Police a few days ago. He was not brainwashed-he spoke to us, saying that he was attacked from behind, and was teleported here. They tried to mess with his mind, but it did not work at all. It made him sick and queasy, though, so he was unconscious from that."

"Is there anyone else that the Military Police kidnapped?"

"Yes. One woman, orange hair, black outfit."

"We'll go and rescue her!" said Sora. "Don't worry, Ichigo!"

"Wait, Sora," said Ichigo, "We have to be careful. I need you to work with Eren and his friends. I'll arrive to help you guys. Remember, those cloaked men may be waiting for this."

The phone was off, and the group began thinking of a solution. "Go take the back entrance," said Eren. "I got a way to help you through there. Use that dark power to teleport into the cells. She was there last time, according to the intel that we got."

"Alright, then," said Riku.

"Thank you for helping us," said Goofy.

"You're welcome," said Mikasa. "You have helped us, so we will return the favor."

"Go now," said Levi, "While we have the element of surprise. The guards are still nervous since that girl turned-oh wait, you need to know. There are others like Eren, but we have not located them yet. Be careful; you saw what happened with those creatures."

Sora and his friends set out for the prison. They found the back entrance, and followed it to the cells.

"There she is!" cried Riku, pointing to the woman. She stared upwards at the two keyblade wielders.

"Who're you?" she asked. She was beautiful to Riku's eyes, and he blushed as he answered, "Keyblade heroes."

"We were sent here by Ichigo," said Sora. "We found Toshiro as well. We are going to get you out."

Sora broke the door. The woman introduced herself as Rangiku. "How do you suggest we go about this?"

"We'll go back the way we came from-"

"Not happening!"

The voice was familiar. Sora and Riku gasped as they saw Bernard, pointing a keyblade at them.

"How dare you ruin Radiant Garden!" he accused them. "I could have made it a paradise-"

"Cut the crap!" interjected the angry Riku. "You enslaved people, interrupted order in the universes, and now you act like you're a good guy? You nearly damned your people!"

"Oh, well...you caught on," said Bernard. "Still, though, no one shall go through me-"

"_Tenran_!"

A gust of wind hit Bernard, throwing him out of the way.

"Hisagi?!" cried Rangiku.

"Yeah, I have no time to explain," said Hisagi. "Let's move it!"

Sora turned to Anti-Form, carrying the other three towards the barracks at insane speeds. Hisagi opened his eyes, feeling sick as well. "I cannot believe that you were able to do that..."

"We have no time now," said Levi as he approached them. "The Military Police are after Recon groups. Some of them are trying to control other squads. We have to think of a plan-"

"I thought of one," said a very awake Toshiro.

"Captain!" cried Rangiku and Hisagi.

"I knew that they took both of you here...but as much as I want to celebrate this, we have to take out the cloaked man with the heavy weapon."

"Lexeaus?" asked Riku. "He's here?"

"Yes. I heard it when I was asleep. We have to take him out from influencing that squad, and stop that maniac vampire-knight...thing."

Sora and Riku nodded. Goofy and Donald built a map of the place, and showed them the plan.

"This stuff does work," commented Sora, "But are you sure...?"

"It will work," said Levi. "You already set up the board. Now all we need to do is sent out the big guns."

"You want to name this operation something, sir?" asked Eren.

"Yes. Operation Karma."

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy looked at the long night ahead. The time will arrive soon.


	7. Attack on Titans: Discovery 2

Chapter 7

Sora glanced near him. There were people near him who were busy guarding buildings. Yet, according to Levi, there is something else behind them that is controlling them. Sora decided to test the theory with Mikasa, who knocked out the guards.

That called the heartless there as well, though. Mikasa slashed through each being in a single stroke, while Sora hit them with his new keyblade, the one that replicates Axel's weapon. They cleared the site, and decided to check the building out.

There was blood everywhere. Some bodies were on the wall. The people here were dead, so why were they guarded? Sora found the answer by finding a notebook.

"What does this thing say?" asked Mikasa.

"According to this notebook, there was a change in leadership. Some Military Police individuals stole lots of money and dedicated it to "helping" the people. These people were some of the officials that died after their office was invaded."

They looked at the bodies, which were covered in ice and burn marks. It made sense that someone like Bernard killed them. Intelligence and power were two reasons that people kill each other.

"The journal also indicates that titans were once people."

Mikasa was shocked. Titans were human?

"They performed tests on the titans, saying that they were adaptable to outside fusions-combination of a titan and another creature from another universe-and that other people, like Eren, have been equipped with the power."

The duo stood in silence. "We have to find more intel," begged Mikasa. "Before we start Operation Karma-"

"I found names on this notebook. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Ymir."

"We have traitors?" asked Mikasa, turning red in rage. "They are part of the Recon group."

"It seems that Ymir may not be one, and another person, Krista, is important."

"The amount of information began to make Mikasa sore. "We need to find Eren. The Military Police may be tracking him now!"

They got up, and maneuvered the city. Eventually, they ran in with a blonde and a light brunette haired man.

"Armin, Jean," asked Mikasa, "Where is Eren?"

"We heard about the plan," said Jean, "And Eren went with Reiner and a few others-"

"Crap!" yelled Sora, and he explained the information that he found. "We have to-"

A nobody launched itself at Sora, and all hell broke loose. Random hollows attached themselves to some of the Military Police, attacking Jean and Armin. Armin maneuvered upward, and slashed three enemies out of combat. Sora instinctively used reversal to dodge the attack, and Mikasa hit them with her swordsman skills. Jean sneaked up on the hollowfied guards, slamming them into the walls.

A screech was heard, and a big dream eater with wings appeared. It crashed into Jean, slamming him across the buildings, and Mikasa ducked as it swooped down. Sora jumped up, hitting it multiple times. It roared in pain, trying to fly away, but Armin used his momentum to fly upwards and slash it to pieces.

"Go, guy!" said Jean. "Armin and I will be your rearguard. Get to Eren!"

The four ran on rooftops, heading near the walls.

Meanwhile, Riku traveled with Eren. The plan was to distract the citizens to move away from the Military Police, and to find and destroy the other enemies nearby. Eren transforming would be the perfect way to get the citizen's attention, and in the panic, Levi will sneak towards the Military Police headquarters, taking the place by surprise. However, there is the back up plan of attacking the enemies head-on, but only as a last option. The element of surprise should be used as it is present.

"So, Eren," said Reiner, "What do you think will happen to Anne?"

"I hope that she won't get hurt," said Eren, "But my opinions are useless to the people, right?"

Bertolt sighed. "I know that you have depression, but we should be happy. Right, new friend-"

"You don't even know him," interrupted Ymir. "He is just tagging along, and-"

"Why would humans hate humans?" Riku's question confused everyone, so Riku decided to explain it. "What did humans do to harm titans? According to Captain Levi, titans may have been human once. Is this instinctual, or is it objective?"

Reiner looked calm, staring into Riku's eyes. "Maybe both."

"So there's no use pretending what you were planning, right?!"

Eren and Riku pointed their weapons at Reiner and Bertolt. "So you caught on," said Bertolt. "You know, I-"

"How did it feel," Eren said, "To kill humans? To hear my agonizing story of my mother's death, to see the faces of those that you killed, to join a squad when you turned them in? Levi figured that you all had my ability...so why did you betray us?"

"We have our reasons that will be explored later," said Reiner. Suddenly, both men bit their thumbs, and Ymir, Riku, and Eren were pushed back by the force of two titans. Unlike the other titans that they faced, though, one was armored, while the other one was gigantic.

"Oh, great...Eren, now!" Riku's other strategy was to use Reiner's and Bertolt's transformations as a distraction, which both men realized. Random people were yelling, scared of the titans, and started to go crazy.

"RUN! They'll kill you!"

Ymir looked at Riku. "I will help you," she said rapidly. "I am not a titan spy. I was stuck in a trance for forty years in the titan form until I reverted back. I want to protect my friend, Krista."

Riku nodded, and said "Get the townspeople to safety!" Ymir nodded as he jumped up with the titan Eren.

Riku activated his power. "SORA!" He gained extended wings, and his sword attained more power. He realized that he could call another power to help him as a Keyblade Master. "Captain Levi!"

He flew at the titans at incredible speed. Reiner tried to capture him, but his armor make his speed slow, so he couldn't grab Riku. Riku slashed insanely at the left arm, splitting them in mere seconds. Crying in agonizing pain, Reiner backed off, and Bertolt punched at the air near Riku. It created a powerful shockwave, which pushed Riku into the walls.

"Nice try," he gritted, "But you fell for it."

Eren smashed his fist to the Bertolt, who stumbled to the ground. The man disappeared, and mist began to gather around Reiner. Reiner had white aura around him, powering him up. He launched himself at Eren, engaging in a hand-to-hand combat. The steel broke into the flesh of the titan, but Eren jabbed Reiner in the right shoulder, disabling his right arm. He cried in pain as he tried to move, but Riku got up again, using his fast sword skills to chop up Reiner's defense. "DARK FIRE BLAST!" A ball of eerie glowing energy exploded in Reiner's face. His body disappeared, and the titan bodies vanished.

Eren reverted to normal. "Why would they run away?" he asked.

"They knew that they were overpowered," said Riku. "I wonder where Sora and Mikasa are, though. I hope that they have better luck finding the guy behind this..."

In the Military Police headquaters, Sora and Mikasa found a suspicious room with a battle arena in it. A man stared at them, holding a dead Bernard in his hands.

"Well done," congratulated the man. "You have interfered and save this world, keyblade hero. Yet, you have not won yet. I am your last opponent, unlike this coward that I killed!"

He dropped Bernard, and transformed. His skin changed to blue, eyes red, black sword, and multiple legs were attached to him. "I am the neitherman Spidwo! You brave heroes shall crash at my feet!"

Mikasa jumped towards Spidwo, but he dodged it with webbing. Sora realized that he planned this from the start, luring them both in. Spidwo knocked Mikasa unconscious, moving back up at fast speeds. Sora hit him twice, but it did nothing on the monster. "DIE!" he laughed as he smashed into Sora. As he was about to attack again, however, another warrior slashed at Spidwo. Armin and Jean appeared, hitting his legs, and causing pain to Spidwo.

"Ichigo!" said Sora.

"I got a way to take him down," said Ichigo. "I'll hit him, and you guys respond with your attacks. Hit him with kidou or magic-but hurry, or he'll heal!"

Spidwo was hit into the ground by Armin. "Less talking, more fighting!"

"_Sokatsui_!"

Sora shouted the kidou, hitting the monster at its center. The blue energy caused the spider-man to cringe, falling to the ground. Sora activated his Anti-Form, hitting dark beams of energy at his opponent.

"Dark Marauder Multi-slash!"

Sora hit the spider with over nine thousand hits in under one second, killing Spidwo. As he died, he left items behind. Sora's blade changed to a crimson, chaotic blade as he turned normal. "A new keyblade, huhhh..." said Riku, appearing with Eren, Krista, and Ymir. "Don't worry, Ymir said that she is on our side. What else is here?"

"There's another journal entry!"

A cricket appeared on Sora's shoulder. "Jimmy!" said Sora.

"Nice to make a nickname for me Sora," happily said the cricket, "But there really is entries appearing in my new journal. It states that this world is saved!"

Everyone looked relieved, except for Sora. "What else is in the journal?" he asked.

"It's the location of the world that we should go to...and it's the Beast's castle."

"Ok then," said Donald, panting as Goofy followed him. "We should go!"

"Alright, hold your horses," said Captain Levi. "I would like to say, on behalf of us, thank you for helping us. I do not pretend to know what is going on, but you have saved this town for now. Thank you."

The heroes transported to the ship, only to see Rukia play cards with Axel.

"Damn, you're good!" said Axel.

"Guys, we got a new location to go to," said Riku. "Time to fly!"

The ship flew up, ready to save another world from destruction. No one noticed the dark ship near the Beast's Castle until a hour later.

"Maleficent?!" yelled Sora. "I thought she died in the virtual world!"

"She did..." pondered Riku. "Let's get ready to go into the world. Everyone else who is staying, watch the ship."

Sora, Riku, and Axel were going this time. Toshiro, worried for the safety of the crew, had another idea. "We'll invade that ship, and see what's going on."

"Alright!" said Hisagi, preparing multiple plans to do so. "You guys, explore it, and try to find some items. I can create potions and elixirs, along with more better spell books to help you become powerful, if you gather up soul energy crystals and the like."

Sora nodded before going, and the trio transported themselves down in the castle.


	8. Beast's Castle: Overture to War 1

Chapter 8

"So, what do we do?"

Rangiku was bored. She was busy looking at her captain, hoping that he had an answer. She eyed his with puppy dog eyes, hoping to get him to feel sympathetic.

"Will you let me concentrate?!" screamed Toshiro. He was focused on that other ship. There was some hollows and heartless guarding it. There must have been an space-gravity field surrounding them from being sucked into the vacuum of space.

"This ship is called the Mistress," he said. "The owner, according to its side bar, is Maleficent. We need to be careful of the surroundings, and take the ship down!"

Ichigo was prepared to do so. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo used shunpo to take out the creatures. They entered the ship's side, contacting Toshiro.

"We found some data on this stuff," Ichigo said, pointing to the black aura around the ship. It seems to thicken visibility and reduce magic powers. We need to break into the control center to find out what the objective of the ship was."

The trio proceeded with speed. Hollows and heartless lunged at them, but Renji used his sword powers to wipe all of them in one strike. They reached the room near the control room.

"Why does the security suck?" asked Ichigo.

"They have other modes of transportation," said Rukia. "I think that they are using the ship to transport calvary. That would explain why the ship is empty."

They all heard ticking noises, and widened their eyes. "A bomb?!" yelled Renji. They used shunpo to get out of the ship as it exploded.

"It was a trap," said Ichigo. "They left it for us. Did she expect us to fall for it?"

"She expected us to go on it," said Donald. "That's why she placed it there. She didn't know of shinigamis. I think."

"Gwarsh, though, speaking of that," Goofy said, "What did you guys remember before you got kidnapped?"

"I remember only working," said Toshiro. "Everything was peaceful. Then, this thing got the jump on me and Rangiku, and then Hisagi, who was helping us, got knocked out. That is all I remember."

"Did you guys sense the rift in the dimensions?" asked Ichigo.

"No," said Hisagi, "Everything was normal."

"I think that we should wait on talking about this until Sora and the others come back. Sound fair?" asked Ichigo.

The others silently agreed.

"So," asked Cloud, "Who wants to watch the Avengers while waiting for them?"

Down at the Beast's castle, roars were heard.

"Man, is that the Beast?" asked Sora.

"He changed," said Riku. "I never heard him make such a noise in over two years."

"We have no time thinking about his nonsense," said Axel. "We have to worry about the situation. Got that memorized?"

A crash was heard, and a young princess is seen running towards Sora.

"Belle! What happened?"

"It's Maleficent! She attacked the castle. Everyone is in danger! They were locked in the basement to be safe!"

The trio rushed to the house, but a witch appeared in front of them.

"Maleficent! How can you be alive?!" asked Riku.

"I was able to teleport out of there," grinned Maleficent. "My abilities are beyond any of yours. I will unlock Kingdom Hearts with my own hands. In order to do that, I will let Xheanort do his work, and I will do mine!"

She croaked, and summoned monsters with beast shields. "Heartless! Kill these morons and fill this world with the power of-"

In two seconds flat, Axel incinerated the heartless. "Oh, c'mon, you hag! There's no way for you to win against us, so go back and cry about your life!"

"How DARE you mock me!" the witch ran away, into the castle. The Beast appeared, trying to grab the witch, but failed, and she escaped.

"Beast! Are you alright?" asked the concerned Riku.

"You...the one who attacked me...why are you here...?"

"To stop evil from taking over. What's the status of the castle?"

"It's fine, but...there's a new threat. Someone who wants to kill me is coming from the human city. I think his name was...Bastion?"

Belle looked up in shock, and the Beast looked at her with sadness. "That witch said that they trapped your father in a cellar and will not let go unless you came. You have to go and save him, my love."

"You can't," said Belle. "This is a trap. I'm a princess of the seven hearts. If they capture me, it's over for all of us!"

"We need to get him ourselves," said Axel. "I'll go with Sora and retrieve the old man. Riku, you go and defend this castle."

"Got it," replied Riku, feeling the gravity of the situation. If Maleficent manipulated the town, then it fell into darkness. What was it that she wanted to do, though? What is Xheanort doing with his minions?

"Look at that."

Lexeaus stepped out of the shadows. The Beast looked at him with contempt. "You all were foolish to believe that we would just stand by while you were having fun with your blades. Soon, our thirteen warriors will strike your thirteen. We just have to wait for you to be ready."

He vanished into a shadow, leaving behind silence. "We have to worry about that too, huh," said Sora.

"Right now, we have to focus on the castle," said Belle. "Otherwise, we will lose this fight."

They all agreed, and Sora and Axel left for tow. "What do you think is awaiting us in town, Sora?" asked Axel.

"Either Saix, or a bunch of heartless."

"I would agree, but this is a strange conflict that we have. There are the neithermans, the heartless, the Xheanorts, and the other members of Organization 13 who support that group, fighting against each other. Then, there is the matter of more past enemies showing up. This is a messed-up start to another war."

"Wait, it's war now?"

"It will be soon. I guess both the neithermans and the Xheanorts want this to happen-but they will be stopped for it. I know that it seems unlikely that war could ever happen, but don't forget about their promises. They will make these universes their battlegrounds, so we need to make sure that the inhabitants can defend themselves."

"How can you speak calmly about this?" questioned Sora.

"You have to be prepared for the worst, Sora. Any being does that-except for power-hungry idiots who aim to accomplish some stupid goal, or whatever."

Sora nodded, and pointed in front of him. "Look, there's town!"

The duo saw a bunch of angry men marching towards the Beast's castle. "We'll help Riku after we rescue the father," said Axel. They entered the town, looking for Belle's house.

"Look, Axel, a heartless!"

A bunch of heartless confronted them. Sora yelled "Strike Raid!" and hit several opponents with his flung keyblade. Axel burned the ground in front of the heartless, and then hit them with a fire dash.

"Well done, Axel."

Lexeaus looked at the two warriors. "It's time that I took care of you both here." He powered up, his muscles bulging underneath his cloak. He hit his weapon on the floor, scattering rock and debris all over the place. "DIE!"

He threw a rockslide at Sora, who blocked it effectively. Axel dashed and hit Lexaus with his keyblade. He grunted, swinging his blade around him, and missing Axel. Sora went behind him and slashed a hard blow into his back. "AAAAH!" he screamed as he was pushed upwards.

"Fire Vortex!" Axel said, pushing Lexaus to the air. The keyblade wielders left for the house, leaving Lexaus in the air.

They found the cellar locked. Sora broke it, and the old man got out. "Thank heavens that someone saved me!" he cried. "Belle's in danger! Bastion brought lots of mercenary creatures to kill the Beast!"

"Ok, old man," said Axel. "We will go, but-"

"What is it with interruptions these days? Am I right, Axel?"

Lexeaus stood in their way. "Prepare for round 2," he shouted.

"What?!" asked Sora. "How did you get out?"

"I can still activate voids in the air. Time to put an end to you miserable creatures-"

Lexeaus powered up again, this time with aura turning darker around him.

"Hope you can fight without us, Riku," said Sora.


	9. Beast's Castle: Overture to War 2

Chapter 9

Riku was concentrating on the road blocks when he heard the crowd.

Bastion was yelling out loud, chanting "Death for the Beast!" with the heartless. Riku ran back to the castle and told the Beast that there was company.

"Stay down! Let them get here, and we will hold them at this hall," ordered the Beast. Everyone was ready to brawl, which scared Riku.

"We should make everyone retreat to the upper floors," suggested Riku. "Let the traps take Bastion."

"No," growled Beast.

Riku touched his head, feeling like as if something was wrong. Wait...

"What is it, Riku?" asked Lumiere the candelabra.

"WAIT!" Riku widened his eyes. "The name...isn't he Gaston?"

The Beast eyed him with surprise. "I didn't notice that before, but I don't remember it being Gaston."

Riku knew better. Something else is going on with his memories. If the town was influenced by Maleficent, then why would the antagonist's name be changed? She welcomed all evil as long as it welcomed her. Did she do something to Gaston?

"Maybe there was a mistake," said Cogsworth the clock. "We always knew him as Bastion. Maybe there is something else going on here?"

Cogsworth was saying the obvious. The side effects of a planet being swallowed by the gray mist must be that. He never noticed this happening inside Eren's world, but that world was not near the mist, nor had it dealt with its exposure.

"They're here!" cried Chip the teacup.

"FIRE!" cried Cogsworth.

The men and heartless were caught off-guard by the explosion that came. Mrs. Potts the teapot poured watery tea all over the floor. "_Tsuzuri Raiden_!" Riku felt electricity coursing through him, and slammed it to the ground. The electricity took down three-fourths of the enemies near them. Lumiere hit the townsfolk with planks of wood, while Cogsworth tackled the men near him into the electrified water.

Bastion did not look like Gaston. Riku saw red eyes and hands that held a gunblade. "Silly human," he yelled, "You were foolish to think that we couldn't fight against you? All we need to do is kill the Beast, and your pathetic duo in town-the stones were set the instant you came here."

He teleported, and Riku became aware that the Beast was somewhere else. "The bridge!"

In town, Lexaus attacked first. His fists curled, and he hit the house, reducing it to rubble. Sora and Axel moved to the sides. "Maurice, move!" shouted Axel. Bell's father moved far away from the area. Lexaus moved, hitting the ground with a energy slash. Sora dodged it, but Lexaus moved up and grabbed him.

Sora fought against the virtual Lexaus, and knew what was about to happen. He tried to move out of his grasp, but he held on with more power. Axel got pushed back by the immense power. Lexaus threw Sora to the nearest building, and smashed him with a mega punch. He flew across many buildings before he landed on the ground.

"Alright, pal, you asked for it," Axel replied, closing his eyes. His clothes turned more reddish-golden, and his blade fused into his body. He opened his eyes, and reiatsu flowed in him.

"Flowin' Fire Form!" announced Axel. "I can transform too, got that memorized?"

Lexaus frowned, angry at the surprise. Sora got up, making him even more angry. "Is that all you got?!" Sora roared.

Lexaus tried to go after Sora, but Axel was suddenly in the way. "No way, baby. There is no way that you can win here."

Suddenly, Lexaus felt multiple slashes. Axel passed him, trapping Lexaus with his extending arms. As he tried to move, Axel's left hand warped, lashing at him until he was trapped between the blows. The arm went back to Axel, and he shouted "Magma funeral!" A giant fireball went towards Lexaus. Half of his body nearly eroded, but with his full power, Lexaus deflected the attack. Too late, he saw the trap, and looked over to the Valor Form Sora.

"Slapshot!" Sora slammed him like a hockey puck to multiple buildings. Axel put his palm on the ground to create a fire barrier in Lexaus's way. He hit it, bumping into the ground. He got back up, only to see Sora say "Cloud!"

Lexeaus made the terrible conclusion that he was going to perform a regular sonic attack, but Sora decided to combine that aspect with his experience over his battles. He moved with the speed of sonic, but retreated after every hit, bouncing off other buildings to power up his hits. All Lexaus saw were after images, as if a thousand Soras were hitting hit at once. "Valor Tempest!" Suddenly, a storm of Soras hit Lexaus for a few moments. Lexaus collapsed, dead from the ordeal.

Back at the castle's bridge, the Beast looked sadly at his castle. Bastion looked at him with anger.

"Thanks to you, I was reverted to this," whispered the villain. "I wanted to have the women, the power, the fame. But now, I have to be like you, until the very end!"

As Bastion lunged at the Beast, a dark barrier blocked the path between them. "You have to face me first!" shouted Riku.

"Fair enough!" Bastion charged at Riku, pairing blows with him. Riku moved back, luring Bastion to his trap. "Freeze!" he yelled, and parts of the man were stiff and rigid. "Time to end this!"

Riku hit Bastion off the bridge. However, as he was about to enter the ravine underneath, a giant hollow and a giant nobody fused into his body, and the newly fused being stood up. "Thanks to this power, you will die!" shouted the fanatic man. "I have gained the two opposites, and since I am the third formed and the origin, I am immortal!"

Riku was confused about what was going on, but he know one thing that is wrong: there is no way that Bastion is immortal.

"I'm going in!" shouted the Beast. Bastion slammed a meteorite towards the Beast, but the barrier holds. Bastion aimed at Riku, who skillfully dodges the blast. Riku attempted to hit him close up, but Bastion surrounded himself with dark aura. It affected the ground around Bastion, making it a trap.

Riku decided to hit him with magic. "Fire!" It bounced off the man.

"Magic is useless, Riku!" shouted Bastion. "Tombstones of sealing!"

He got the rock around Riku, almost trapping him near Bastion. Now, Bastion used his nobody skills to get closer to Riku. His hits kept stunning Riku until Bastion slammed him towards his own barrier.

"Once I kill you," grinned Bastion, "I win."

"Riku!" yeled the Beast.

As Bastion prepared his last hit, Riku remembered a person who never gave up, and the people who were counting on him.

Sora. Kairi. Ichigo. Cloud. Axel. Countless more.

Riku roared, catching Bastion by surprise. He transformed to his dark self, the red heart appearing on his chest, and the muscles showing up. "I WILL STOP YOU!" shouted Riku.

He attacked, darkness radiating from his blade. Riku hit Bastion with speed, deciding to add light and darkness, combining his strengths together to weaken him. "NOOO!" cried Bastion. "I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LOSE!"

Riku pushed him downwards, and then opened his salvo of darkness to hit Bastion as he hit the ground. His body stopped moving, and Riku assumed that he was down.

The barriers broke down, and the Beast ran towards the entrance of the building. Belle stood there, waiting for him.

"No way!" Bastion moved upward, slashing at the Beast.

"No! NO!" cried Belle and the Beast's servants. Riku felt anger at what Bastion has done.

"DARK SONIC!"

Riku hit Bastion, but unlike the regular sonic attack, he repelled Bastion off from the field. He died, crashing into the pillars near the castle.

Belle brought the flower with her, running to the dying Beast. "No, don't die!" she pleaded. She kissed him, and then, an enchanted glow appeared over them. The Beast started to turn human! As he started to do so, every of the servants did so too, and the skies were filled with rainbows.

Riku felt that the world is safe again. Maurice approached the area, glad that everything is ok again. The townsfolk saw the Beast turn into a human, and were stammering that they have not noticed before. Sora and Axel, looking grim, came to Riku.

"Sorry," said Sora. "We had to fight Lexaus. We found some data, though." He held up a flash drive. "This was found near him," explained Sora. "It was in his pocket, and showed up after he was defeated. We'll analyze this on the ship."

"Thank you for restoring me, Sora and Riku." The Beast smiled. "Perhaps you can come back someday and celebrate with us."

"Sure," said Axel. "I mean, its not like as if I care..."

Everyone laughed at that. The trio went back up to the Gummy Ship.

Sora decided to plug the flash drive, and it showed a mysterious document.

"According to this document," explained Riku, "There has been a change in plans. Someone is interested in the three Keyblade wielders, so Maleficent and the Xheanorts are declaring war on each other to gain their powers. Their first interest is in Twilight Town. There is an ancient artifact that can alter energy crystals to attain a certain spiritual aura."

"What are they really planning to do with it?" asked Hisagi.

"I have no clue...but this spiritual aura could explain some of why the worlds are being altered."

"What do you mean, altered?" asked Ichigo.

Riku explained, and Ichigo was scared. "If the gray mist can affect planets like that, then it really is disappearing. Most characters in that universe would have been gone had it not been for you. We have to go check out Twilight Town. I'll go."

"So will I," said Roxas.

"And I," said Rukia.

Ichigo nodded, and then turned to Jimmy the cricket. "Did any of the journal pages change or differ from what I said?"

"No," said the worried Jimmy. "How did you predict that?"

"I just had that feeling," said Ichigo. "The first time it happened, it directed us to the Beast's Castle, and now it's going to direct us to Twilight Town. Maybe it works in a good way."

A thousand miles away, a young man was manipulating some text boxes in a space pod. He smiled to himself as the heroes descended to the troubled planet. Without that artifact, the neithermen will be disappointed, and will rage all the universe for it. Where was it? How did they find it?

The tides of the fight have begun to shift.


	10. Twilight Town: Historic Remnants 1

Chapter 10

Back at Yen Sid's tower, Merlin was instructing Kairi and Orihime to unlock their potential.

"You girls can do it," encouraged Merlin. "Tap into the power that exists within you!"

Comically, Orihime turned red, raging as she tapped into the power.

Ishida and Chad watched as they powered up.

"Why did we agree to this again?" asked Ishida. They both had trained first and decided to see how the girls were doing. It scared Ishida and made him want to move away from the place.

"They are improving," said Chad. He was calmly watching the scene with a smile, and said, "Sooner or later, Ishida, they will become more powerful than you."

"But Kairi's a _keyblade_ wielder. That's to be expected, and Orihime put more effort into the training!"

"Still, this idea will help our planet stay safe."

"I hope so..." Ishida looked at the skies. Peace was far from anyone's mind, and even with their presence here, the barrier felt fragile.

Back at Twilight Town, Seifer noticed the newcomers. "Hey, look!" he said, pointing to them.

"Roxas?!" The boy turned in shock as he received a tackle from Hayner. "Buddy, where were you? Olette and Pence were waiting for you!"

Roxas looked pleased. Ichigo said, "You and Renji stay here. Rukia and I will find the artifact."

"Sure." Roxas watched as the two shinigamis teleported. "Who were they?" asked Hayner.

"Friends," answered Roxas. "The red-haired dude is Renji. Orange-hair is Ichigo, and black-hair is Rukia."

Hayner nodded just as Seifer appeared. "Hey, bro, has your sword skill improved?"

"Yeah," sighed Roxas. He did not want to fight, but only to relax.

"Hey," asked Renji. "Do you want to fight with me?"

"Depends. Rai, Fuu, Vivi, what do you think?"

Rai, the giant man, replied, "Go for it, boss!"

"I'll agree," said Fuu.

"Yeah!" shouted Vivi.

"Then it's settled. Where do you want to fight-"

Renji glared at him and said, "Right here, right _now."_

Renji grabbed a plastic Kendo sword, and everyone backed off except for Seifer.

"This will be interesting, loser!"

Meanwhile, near the Twilight Train station, Ichigo caught a scent of power. "Do you feel that?" asked the excited Ichigo.

"I feel it," said Rukia. "Be careful, Ichigo. We are surrounded by enemies."

"I hope that we could find Byakuya soon."

"Oh really?" Rukia's face mocked Ichigo. "Why, do you have feelings for him?"

"I meant that he could explain what he was doing."

The pair walked towards the scent. Rukia realized what Ichigo meant. Her prestigious brother was sent to find a certain object a few days before she was attacked. The captains explained that he, being the head of his clan, can find it, but what if that object had something to do with this? Did the captains lie? What really happened to them, other than Toshiro? He was not at that meeting, though, so Toshiro could not give the answer.

"Is that it?" Neither Ichigo nor Rukia could believe it. The object looked like a new, shiny stone, nothing ancient. It was not a decoy, however. Ichigo put a crystal near it, and the stone glowed. Ichigo felt something stir inside him. "Chip and Dale...what?!"

He suddenly realized the problem.

"Rukia, listen to me. That mist does more than affect the planets. It affects the memories of those that it touches. This stone is a detox to that mist. It can fight it's effects if the planet's main history is not rewritten!"

"You mean that the characters have to be safe?" Rukia looked at Ichigo. "But why didn't they go for it first?"

"Someone threw it halfway across them," said Ichigo. Then, he saw a device on the ground. "Another recorder? No, wait, a phone!"

Rukia looked over his shoulders and read it. Both looked pale after reading it.

"So, the neithermens invaded this society," started Ichigo. "However, they did good, until some of them, along with the inhabitants, who were crazy for the moon, mind-controlled the population, and created a way for the mist to take over planets?! All just seven months ago?!"

"Then, they found the source of the mist's power-the Abyss," continued Rukia. "The neithermen made people think that they were the good guys, but manipulated them into thinking that they were human. Any "neithermen" would have been executed to save the "God hidden in the Abyss". What is in that Abyss?"

"Whatever it is, we have to go," said Ichigo. "If we stand around here, things will get worse here. We need to find Renji and Roxas." Both headed to the exit.

Renji was busy fighting Seifer, enjoying the fight. Both men were serious, and no bets were made as they fought blow to blow. Suddenly, both of them looked and saw a cloaked figure approach them.

"Well, I'm impressed," commented the figure. Renji felt his heart vibrating, and felt that something was wrong. "I can't believe that you could fight like that. A human and a shinigami, reaching the same level in fighting. Who could have guessed?"

"Look, pal," said Seifer, "We were in a middle of a good fight. Why don't you just move along, and wait until we are done?"

"Hmphh, silly humans. You think that you can tell me orders like a dog?!"

The mysterious figure drew a sword which, to Renji, looked like a Zanpaktou. "Who are you?" asked Roxas, drawing his keyblades. Hayner and Vivi drew their own weapons.

"Sad," commented the figure. "Prepare to feel the burn of my blade. _Kill, Zazuko_!"

The blade transformed to a segmented blade. Renji widened his eyes, as this was like his Zanpaktou.

"I am you, Renji. You have died to reach the world of the afterlife, so you created a nobody and a heartless. You must have seen this coming..."

"Are you serious?! _Howl, Zambimaru_!"

Renji hit the blade towards the opponent, who dodged it upwards. Roxas managed to run the walls, hitting his opponent into the air. Renji connected his blows to capture his opponent. "_Bakudo number 99, Part One-Kin_!"

The opponent widened his eyes. He was immobolized, unable to move. However, Renji was not done yet. "_First Song: Halting Fabric. Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings! Bakudo number 99, Part Two-Bankin_!"

His opponent was sealed in spiritual fabric and metal bolts. Renji was tired, as a kidou of this skill took lots of energy. The prison was set to the ground. "You'd think that overkill could define this scenario," said the amazed Seifer. "Do you think that you could help me become like that?"

"Maybe later," said Renji. "Anyway, what extension are you of me? Answer my questions, and I may put off the seal."

"Fine. I am your nobody. All of the Court Captains and Vice Captains, along with nearly every shinigami, with the fatal exception of Kurosaki Ichigo and his father, have a nobody and a heartless. Soon, the nobodies will regain their hearts, but their real purpose-at least, the purpose of the Court Captain nobodies-is to gain control of the universes and create an inter-galactical empire."

Everyone stood silent. "So," said Roxas. "Why are you here?"

"I was here to intercept a certain device to get rid of the Abyss, the source of the gray mist. The enemies are in town, and they are gathering near us-"

The spell was release, and the figure was shocked. "Look," said Renji, "I can sense it too. Let's fight together, and get to safety."

"Well," said Seifer, "I agree. Let's kick ass here!"

A huge hollow loomed over the area. Roxas and Hayner looked up, pointing to it and comparing it to the giant nobody.

"Menos Grande?" asked Renji.

It let loose a cero near the group. The ray of energy nearly hit the opponent. "Watch it! You nearly hit me!"

"So, what do we call you?" asked Fuu.

"Xirjen. We copied the idea of adding a X and reorganizing our names."

Roxas killed the hollow in one blow by firing a light beam. "Guys, we have to move up!"

Soon, ahead of them, stood more nobodies and heartless. Along with one, other warrior.

He was covered in a cloak too, but he was different. He wielded a pink scythe, a bunch of roses surrounding him.

At that moment, Xirjen realized who that was.

"Marluxia".


	11. Twilight Town: Historic Remnants 2

Chapter 11

The cloaked man laughed. "I'm glad that a few people remembered me. I could not believe that another nobody has appeared here."

"What are you doing here?" asked Roxas.

"Well, I am here on behalf of Lexaus. He is in Hell right now, so I thought that you should get the departing gift."

Roxas gritted his teeth. "So is that it?! You summoned monsters here to avenge a person?"

"Well, I do sound confusing. You see, there is a dimension of Hell that exists. It will take time, but believe me, our organization will break through it and rise the living dead. You have no idea how much of a pain you are to us, Roxas. You set back our path by the full fifty yards, and we can't ever get a touchdown in the near future. All because of you and your friends."

"Well, how did you get out of Hell? Sora-"

"He defeated me in my castle, but he didn't truly kill me. I kept my soul away from Sora, so even though he overpowered me, I was still alive. He sealed the door, and it took time to unlock the seal."

"Who did it?" asked Renji. "What keyblade wielder was insane enough to let you out?"

"I'll let you find out the answer. Assuming, of course, that you are going to live."

He pointed his finger at them. A hurricane of roses rose to their direction.

Ichigo and Rukia were running to Marluxia. Another cloaked figure showed up, and to their dismal, it was another villain.

"I can't let either of you go on," said a figure that looked like Gin.

"How are you alive?" asked Ichigo.

"I am a nobody. Every shinigami except you and your father has a nobody and a heartless. I hope that I don't have to explain myself. I have regained my heart and my power. My reasons will stay with me."

"Gin" hit his Zanpaktou near Ichigo. Both warriors jumped up, with Ichigo able to hit him downwards. Rukia hit "Gin" with ice, binding him. He laughed, ripping the ice from him.

"I am Xing, warrior of the snake!" His sword speed increased, hitting his opponents in two sword strokes. Ichigo jumped back, keeping his blade in defense. _This isn't Gin, but the power is his!_ Ichigo realized.

"I hope that you can offer more than that stare, Ichigo!"

"_Rikujokoro_!"

Rukia trapped Xing in the yellow beams. "Damn this!"

Ichigo moved for the kill, stabbing Xing in his chest.

Xing looked relieved. "Thank you," he said, disappearing.

"Why was he thankful?" wondered Ichigo. "He was menacing enough. He wanted us dead-but he stopped trying."

"He wanted to see how strong you grew," replied Rukia. "These nobodies must have retained the memories of the original self if that person dies in their spiritual form."

"Well, we have to get to Roxas and Renji! Let's-STAY DOWN!"

Ichigo hugged Rukia and moved from the area as it exploded. "Exploding heartless!" They ran towards the other battle, and Ichigo let go of Rukia a few minutes later.

"What were you thinking?!" yelled the blushing Rukia. "I was fine! I could have-"

"Look, I didn't want my friend to blow up!" Ichigo was blushing now, but it disappeared as he overheard the laughter of Marluxia. "Forget it. I'm sorry, but can we go?"

They arrived at the battlefield, the only word that can describe the situation. Seifer and his friends were knocked out, and Renji, along with a look-alike, is fighting against petal-like monsters. Marluxia was sword-fighting Roxas, and Ichigo realized that Marluxia has the black aura that was noticeable around Bastion and Lexaus.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!"

Ichigo hit Marluxia in the face with the force of the attack. He doubled up, cradling his face. "You asshole. You ruined my hair and my face! You have-"

"Fira!" Ichigo used it to silence Marluxia. High-class nobodies appeared, and Rukia attacked them to make sure that they will not interfere with the fight. Marluxia attacked with his scythe first, but Roxas blocked the combo, using the blade to his advantage, and tipping Marluxia back. Ichigo slashed him, sending him to fly to a ice cream shop. Funnily enough, Marluxia glared at his opponents, ice cream in his mouth.

"Time to get serious, then." He whistled, and a white, gigantic nobody with scythes like Marluxia appeared. "It is time to destroy these punks! Suffer!"

Marluxia sent a bolt of energy to crash down on them, but the warriors disappeared. Ichigo appeared behind Marluxia, hitting his back three times. Roxas disabled the scythe hands, leaving it to punch against them. Marluxia screamed as he attacked the duo, and they kept dodging. Eventually, he cornered them near the Seifer gang. "I will slaughter you cretins!"

Roxas took out his second keyblade, and slashed apart the creature. Marluxia stumbled in fear of Roxas. "I'll come back! I will get my revenge!"

A portal opened up, and the nobodies went into it. "That takes care of them," said Ichigo. "I need to eat now. Anyone know a good place to eat?"

"Everyone is tired," admitted a conscious Seifer. "Why not Twilight's Crazy Noodles? Meal's on the house tonight!"

The warriors went to eat out. Ichigo noticed a girl who was a bit younger than him go up to Roxas. "You're back!"

He blushed at that, which got Ichigo grinning. "I'm Olette," she said. "I was just wondering about why you guys are back."

Ichigo explained the situation. "You have this planet safe?" asked Olette.

"For now. I do not know what is going to happen in the future, but we are safe."

"Why was Marluxia here?" asked Roxas. "He would never appear here like that. He does that to understand his opponents, but he is no scientist like Vexen. Maybe Vexen is behind the incident, but if he is doing this, then why would he be prepared to use Marluxia?"

"No clue," said the mystified Ichigo. "All I know is that half the nobodies that are lurking here have captain-like powers and have their own opinions of life. I don't get why Renji and his counterpart are drinking with Seifer like they were buddies or something." A clatter of glasses was heard. They started to pour beer all over the place, annoying Ichigo and Rukia.

"I wish that I bought my I-Pod," said Rukia. "I had good songs there-"

"Wait, let me guess...they mention bunnies and stuffed animals."

"Stop mocking me!" To the shock of Ichigo and the others, she started to cry, and burrowed her head in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo looked confused, while Renji and his new friend glared at him.

"I'm going outside," Ichigo said. Roxas and Olette nodded at him while he and Rukia went outside. "Sorry, Rukia. Are you alright?"

She sniffed, looking shameful. "I'm sorry, but...my brother used to look down at me for that. Then, he's gone, and I fear that he's dead. I don't want my friends to die. Ever..."

Ichigo had the feeling that this was related to the discovery of the Abyss, but he knew that she was doing something that any sibling would do if they had not seen the sibling in a long time. "Look, Rukia, we will find him. I think that he is still out there, looking for you-"

"WOOF!"

A dog came to Ichigo's lap. "Whoa!" He fell to the ground, while the dog licked his face.

"Awww," said Rukia, "It's a puppy. Can I keep him?"

"It's Pluto!" said Ichigo. "How did the poor dog get here?"

"PLUTO! Wait for me!"

A mouse half the size of Ichigo ran towards them. "King Mickey?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, you're Ichigo and Rukia! Nice to meet you all! Where's Sora and Riku?"

"They are in the ship," said Ichigo. "I-" Suddenly, he widened his eyes. "What is _that_?!"

Behind Mickey, there was a large heartless that appeared out of thin air. It resembled a titan, only with no mouth and more muscles. "A cousin to the Slaughter heartless," answered King Mickey. "We need to stop it!"

It started to stumble, and suddenly extended its arms out. Just before it touched the group, though, a blaze of petals hit the arm. "Don't you dare touch my sister."

The real Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward.


	12. Twilight Town: Historic Remnants 3

Chapter 12

The monster screamed in pain, but the silence was muffled by more petals until it evaporated.

The man smiled. "So, how did everyone miss me?"

Rukia broke into tears, while Ichigo and King Mickey looked confused.

"Nee-chan!" cried Rukia.

"Who's he?" asked King Mickey.

"A friend." said Ichigo. "He's Rukia's brother, one of the Captains of Soul Society, and the head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Yes, indeed," said Byakuya. "I have the pleasure of meeting you here, King Mickey. I heard of you. Congrats on getting to become a Keyblade master."

King Mickey blushed. "Well, I did my best years ago, you know."

"That was years ago," said Ichigo. Everyone ignored him, to his dismay.

"Anyways, I was heading back. Rukia, why were you crying?"

"Because I thought you were dead!" said Rukia.

"What made you think that? I was heading out to check on a shrine in another dimension. I went with Mayuri, the bastard. He's still lurking around here. We had to take samples, and the shrine in question was one that only I could access to. Anyways, it was only-"

"-a few hours?!"

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Well," answered King Mickey, "while you were gone for that "few hours", Soul Society was caught into the hands of the neithermen." He explained all the events, adding, "I knew of this from Chip and Dale. I came here to get Ichigo to help him regain power."

"Those men...did that?" Byakuya felt anger, but held it back. "They held my sister and vice captain under their control?! They will suffer my wrath!"

"Captain!" shouted Renji. Xirjen came too, looking at the captain with shock. "The real captain!"

"Hi, Renji," said Byakuya. "I heard everything. However, is it true that you have not been able to use the power from that place?"

Renji froze. "Yeah," he realized. "Ichigo, Rukia, and I have the blades and the energy, but not the sword abilities. What happened?"

"The soul limiter was hacked," explained King Mickey. "According to the reports from our castle intelligence, that power was taken away. I think that I found a way to help you all become even more powerful, though. Rukia and Renji, you stay with the crew to increase your strength-you felt the power. I will join Byakuya and Ichigo as they venture to Soul Society."

"What?!" cried Rukia. "But I only got to him!"

"Don't worry, Rukia," responded Byakuya. "You will be fine. Kon is with you, as the rest of your friends are. We have to check the area, at least."

"But how will you even access it?"

"There's one way," said King Mickey. "First, though, Ichigo...your feelings are normal. Keep what's treasured to you in your heart, and you will be alright!"

Ichigo gazed around him, looking sad. Rukia stared at him, seeing something for the first time. He had the same energy as Sora, only thinner, as if it was born inside him. "Are you going to be a keyblade wielder?"

"Yes," responded Ichigo. "I have to. That war-the one that the Xheanorts are after-is coming up. If we have to, we need to gain the edge to fight, and I have the ability to do so. Right now, its now or never."

"Be safe, Ichigo," said Xirjen. "Here, take this."

Ichigo looked in surprise as he caught the object. It was a medallion, but his eyes widened as he looked at the picture in front of it. It was his family, smiling at him.

"I found it on the ground near here. You dropped it."

Ichigo thanked him, looking up. "Time to go, eh?"

"Not yet!" Roxas ran to him. "What do we tell everyone else to do? Keep exploring the worlds and stopping evil?"

"If we are right, then it will be a long fight," replied Byakuya. "We need you to give everyone on board this." He gave Roxas a small case. "Give it to each person, and it will increase their spiritual potential greatly. There will be over ten times the amount of worlds that you have visited. Warn everyone of the danger, and prepare for war. We will join you in a world or two."

Roxas nodded slowly. Rukia approached the three. "Now you be careful now," requested Rukia. "Do not die out there, guys."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure. We will save Soul Society and come back in one piece."

Everyone but the three left. King Mickey spoke up. "Time for you, Ichigo, to go there."

Meanwhile, at the ship, Roxas told everyone the news. Toshiro was angry,

"Those fools can't change anything! Soul Society is full of these neithermens! Even if they could fight a couple, they can't fight thousands of them!"

Rukia looked sadly at Toshiro. "The path that faces them both is peculiar. At first, I assumed that they were insane too, until I realized something..."

Everyone tuned in on the conversation. "What could they possibly do?" ask Cloud. "Ok, Ichigo is stronger than Sora and Riku. We discussed this a little while you were gone, and we agreed that he was acting weird. Lately, he seems...off-balanced."

"Makes sense for a soon-to-be keyblade wielder," replied Rukia.

"What?!" gasped Sora. Everyone started to whisper to one another, shocked at what they heard.

"So?" asked Axel, one of the few who was not concerned. "I became a keyblade wielder-"

"It's a shinigami!" interjected Renji. "We have zanpaktous at our side. Why do we need a keyblade?"

"You talked about it," responded Roxas. "Remember? Byakuya sensed that you had trouble activating the powers that you gained before. The soul stuff did limit the powers of everyone in contact with it. Plus, Ichigo is a hero on both sides." He let that sink in to the group. "He is the equivalent of Sora, only with more strength, as Cloud mentioned. That is why both the King and Byakuya trust him."

Everyone stood silent until Hisagi spoke up. "If they recapture Soul Society, we can get back a way to try to stop this war. We have to go with this risk. No one, not even the neithermens, can defeat Ichigo. He didn't even use his bankai yet, and he was able to stop many of them. We can win this fight!"

Everyone was optimistic but Toshiro. He looked away from the situation. Sora took note of it, and looked at Riku. Both knew that there was something else that Toshiro isn't saying out loud, but Riku had his thoughts and hypothesis down.

As Twilight Town disappeared from their view, Sora became determined to become like Ichigo. He put his blade up, only to back out. "What?!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him, and gasped. He was holding a changed blade, but it looked different. There was a soul symbol attached to it, along with a enchanting aura around his blade.

"What is this?!"

"A keyblade with soul powers," answered Riku. "Everyone here was given additional soul powers by Byakuya. If we are this powerful now, then imagine how we can save the other worlds without more conflict."

"Depends," said Hisagi. "We are talking about fighting against powerful beings here, not the same enemies. We need to keep getting stronger, but we cannot expect the easy road."

"So poetic," mumbled Cloud.

"No, I wasn't-"

"Good words, guys," said Sora.

Rangiku looked at the group. "What world should be next? I think that we should go to that Toy Story world."

"Then it is settled," said Toshiro. "Let's go!"


	13. Void: Unknown Destiny

Chapter 13

He was falling. Ichigo was sure of it, but he could not get out of his trance. He only remembered entering the void that Byakuya made. _Is this what Sora had to go through?_ wondered Ichigo. The darkness was overbearing, crushing into him its steep coldness.

He knew that he hit the ground after a while, but strangely enough, he felt nothing.

_"So you came, young warrior."_

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere. Ichigo felt a strange tingling in his body. He could not comprehend the strange voice.

_"It is up to you to decide your life. Choice is rarely given to the individual, but you have had this destiny for a long time."_

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Ichigo. "What destiny?"

_"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you this. The instant you find out what you have to do, you will have already chosen what to do. Your heart is filled with good...the light and the dark has infused into your soul. The power that you possess shall pave the way to peace, yet it will bring you closer to danger and death. Choose..."_

Ichigo looked at the ground, surprised to see himself. The picture was like a mural, only as a platform. Ichigo looked up, only to see darkness surround the area.

_"Step forward..."_

A sword appeared in front of him. _"You will not get any deductions. However, prove your worth to me, human."_

Ichigo realized that this is the second Zangestu, the altered ego of Juhas Bach, in sword form. As he grabbed it, he felt the power of a keyblade wielder in him. Both swords changed in an instant.

Heartless appeared, jumping at him. Ichigo timed his movements, using shunpo to move back and forth. He hit one with his black sword, piercing it in the body. Ichigo combined the two swords, moving like a cartwheel towards the enemies left. Each one was cut open.

_"Well done. You have the merit to fight. You need to show me something else before you move on."_

The scenery changed. Ichigo found himself staring at a tropical beach. It looked oddly familiar...

There was no mistake in Ichigo's mind. This was the Destiny Islands. This is the exact spot where he was washed ashore to. Ichigo decided not to question what happened. He started to walk around. He went near a treehouse, only to encounter a figure.

Ichigo recognized his father. Of course, it wasn't really him, but the figure was a exact replicate of him. "What do you hold dear within your heart?"

Names flashed in front of Ichigo's mind: Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Rukia, Renji, his father Isshin, and his sisters Yuzu and Karin.

"I hold my friends and family in my heart."

The figure cracked a smile. "It wouldn't be you if you had answered the question differently like that, huh."

He pointed towards the treehouse and vanished. Ishigo went up the wooden staircase, only to see another familiar figure blocking his path: Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo was about to take out his weapons, but he felt that the man was not going to fight him.

"What is the way of life?"

Ichigo was surprised that this wasn't a game show. He decided to answer honestly. "I want to protect my friends and preserve peace from being obstructed. I also want to protect as many people as I can."

"What if your friends are the cause of distress?"

"I will know what to do because of my heart."

The man smirked, vanishing. Ichigo kept going up, wondering about the nature of these questions. What is his destiny?

He reached the terrance of the tree house. He stood still, feeling confused by what he saw.

A girl turned around. Orihime looked at him with a calm expression. "How does one become strong?"

"Through..." Ichigo paused. He remembered something that was crucial...

When Ichigo was getting over his mother's death, he remembered how he asked these questions. He turned dark, fighting anyone who came near him, until Tatsuki and Orihime befriended him. His sadness began to go away, but there is still regret and self-hate within his heart. Ichigo sighed, realizing what he had to say.

"Protecting and treasuring friendship is how one becomes strong."

She smiled and vanished. Ichigo noticed another man in front of him with silver hair.

"I want to get off this island now..."

Ichigo's surroundings have changed back to the platform. _"Well done. You have the spirit and heart to carry out your goals. Keep those answers as power to direct you to your goals..."_

Ichigo flew upwards. He discovered other platforms similar to his, only featuring his friends. There was one with a mysterious masked boy, another with the last man he saw. He looked behind him.

A demon the size of a giant stood in front of him. It was covered in darkness, yet it was noticeable. A axe was in its right hand, while there was a black sword on its other hand.

_"Beware of your true enemy, for one that rises from the regain of hearts is not alone."_

It slashed at Ichigo, but he dodged it by rushing near the being. He hit the monster at its chest several times, and backed out as it used the other weapon. Ichigo slashed open its arm, but it self-regenerated at ease. The monster backed off, aiming at the air near it to use shockwaves. Again, Ichigo rushed the monster with multiple dashes. This time, it disappeared, leaving a orb of energy.

_"Take this as good will. This power will serve as a safeguard, a present from another stranger that has been like you. Take it, and save destiny from being corrupted."_

Ichigo was puzzled from the remark, but went for the orb. At once, he felt energy flowing inside him, tapping into potential power. A portal opened up, showing him Byakuya and King Mickey finding themselves trapped between nobodies of some of the captains and neithermens. Ichigo moved out of the portal.

Meanwhile, King Mickey nerviously chuckled. "Umm, not a good idea, right?"

"Yes," said the nobody of Byakuya. "It seems that you men were in the middle of or little meeting. We have gained the powers of our neithermen friends, and now we have enough power to take over the universes!"

"Not on my dead body," replied Byakuya as he drew his blade. Everyone else, including the nobodies of Sajin and Unohana, drew their weapons as well when a fire wall began to surround the area.

"These intruders shall not live," replied the nobody of Captain-Commander Yamato. "I shall burn away these worthless men and destroy that annoying shinigami Kisuke."

Byakuya chuckled. "You still have resistance against your rule. Too bad-"

"Sad for you!" interjected Sajin. In the end, darkness is what men truly desire. Your wishes shall be granted!"

The nobodies and neithermen ran towards the duo.

"Here..."

The nobodies backed out, seeing a new warrior in front of them. "Kurosaki Ichigo?!" gasped the fake Unohana.

Ichigo changed. His black uniform was sleek as a ninja, yet stable as a samurai. His muscles were bulging as he stretched quickly. His expression was one of confidence and strength, which caused the neithermen to back off fast.

More nobodies showed up, all looking at him. "Do you three wish to die?!" yelled fake Sajin.

"We'll ask later," ask King Mickey. "We have to fight our way out of here!"

"Time to get rid of these guys," said the determined Ichigo.

All three ran forward to the nobodies.


	14. Soul Society: Battlefield

Chapter 14

BOOM!

The collision between the fighters destroyed the buildings near them. Ichigo began on the offensive, slashing at the Sajin-lookalike. Byakuya shifted to a defensive position, luring more enemies towards him. King Mickey stayed near Byakuya, maintaining distance away from Ichigo's fights. The nobody captains and other warriors began to split between each fighter in order to overheat them, but had little success in doing so.

Byakuya saw his look-alike stare at him. "Soon, my little "captain"," proclaimed the nobody, "I, Yakxubya, will control everything. You shall go back to the dirt from where you came from! Axsinj, slash him!"

The Sajin look-alike responded, yelling, "_Empower, Tekkek!_"

A large hand, similar to Sajin's shikai, appeared, but the hand had more aura concentrated around it. It went at Byakuya's direction, but it was sliced apart by petals.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura._" Byakuya aimed at Yakxubya, but was disappointed that he was able to dodge.

"_Fly all over, Deathinator!_" The petals were crimson-red, filled with cold blood. The spiritual pressure felt heavy, as if commandeering respect, but it ended up just tearing apart the buildings near it. "My blades represent your life," said the nobody. "All you did with it was making others wanting to respect you. Your shikai is held without purpose, other that to protect those worthless orphans-"

Yakxubya stopped. He felt several cuts into his palms and his face. "Is this how to bore an enemy to death?" asked Byakuya, smiling. "You expect me to wait with your monologues? How can you call me your half if you just bore people to death? You are really what I was before I met Ichigo. Anyways, you shouldn't know what I did."

"We aren't like any other nobodies." Anger was built up inside of Yakxubya, bursting into the one sentence. "We are special. When Sora stopped Kingdom Hearts from being made, he released memories as well, so we knew what has happened until recently."

"As I said-"

Axsinj attacked again with his sword. A large sword formed around the palm of the hand, and Axsinj yelled, "Do you have any last words, you lame captain?"

"I thought Sajin was smarter than that," replied Byakuya. "Fight like the man he is!"

Byakuya hit his blade on the ground, sending petals all over the field. Both of his opponents took serious damage, yet they looked only more determined. More enemies joined in the fight.

"_Bend at will, Willbearer!_" Kira Izuru's nobody appeared, aiming at Byakuya's back.

"_Sai!_" The warrior was forced down, unable to move. Other shinigami aimed at him, using shunpo to cover distance.

"_Burn the soul, Darkbune!_" yelled Hinamori's nobody, throwing a fireball. Byakuya moved back a few miles into the grand city, determined to get them closer to him.

Meanwhile, King Mickey took over the battle in his area. The shinigami soldiers, all brainwashed, were unconscious while the nobody of Toshiro attacked the mouse. "_Freeze upon Hell, Hynoimaku!_"

Red darkness appeared from the nobody's blade. "Why are all of your blades different?" asked King Mickey. "I thought that nobodies would have the same powers as they had in their main body, not to mention memories."

"We had memories because of Xemnas," said the nobody. "His Kingdom Hearts that he created contained a memory regainer. The technology was made by him, and he planned to use it for something else until Ansem blew it up. Then, the nobodies gained their counterpart's memories of what happened slowly. Our powers evolve with similar powers of our original bodies, but the meaning behind the blades are different, especially for me, the ice demon Xirotosh!"

The red ice spread across the field. Darkness radiated from the ice into the atmosphere. "Now, feast upon the darkness that is me!" He charged at the king, only to hit the ice head-on. King Mickey came behind him, hitting the boy towards a building. Xirotosh rebounded from the building, throwing ice spells at the king. To the mouse's horror, he started to use arrows at extreme speed levels. He deflected the attacks, only to feel a shadow behind him.

"_Blind forever, Hellneko!_" Rangiku's nobody appeared, directing a red-black mist towards King Mickey.

"Light!" A glow of light bursted from his blade, hitting the nobody in the body. She collapsed to the ground as Xirotosh advanced near the king. Unohana's nobody summoned her powers at the same time.

"_Enlarge, Shadowmellow!_" A large manatee appeared, radiating power from its body. It flew towards the king as well, trapping him between his opponents.

"Light Twister!" King Mickey moved in a tornado-like motion, surrounding himself with light. The light was launched from the tornado like missiles, hitting each nobody nearby. The manatee disappeared, and the nobodies moved forward, angry at the mouse.

"Anohxauna! Attack first!" yelled Xirotosh. Anohxauna, nobody of Unohana, moved up and attacked the king with a rapid sword smash, only to have missed. King Mickey countered blows from the nobodies of Hisagi and Tosen, then dodged the attacks of Xirotosh as he threw red ice spikes at him. King Mickey realized the ease at which the battle was taking its pace. No one has showed their true power...they were waiting for him to release it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the nobody Yamato were staring at each other. "I never thought that you would come here," said the nobody. "I assumed that you would be dead from what happened in Karakura town. Oh well-time to execute you."

He pulled out his blade. "I, Maxatyo, shall defeat you! Prepare for the fires of hell, as this is-"

"What's with you guys and darkness?" interjected Ichigo.

"We were born into it," explained Maxatyo. "We had powers of darkness infused into us. Now, we have that power into our souls and hearts. It mixed with the light, turning us into a mix of the race. Our bodies are carried by light, but filled with darkness-"

"I think I get it now," said the irritated Ichigo. "Let's finish this-"

Five other nobodies appeared. "Let's not forget my other fellow captains," announced Maxatyo. "First up is Xoers-" Rose's nobody smirked. "Then, it is Xakukyor!" Kyoraku's nobody pulled out his two katanas. "Seixenk!" Kensei's nobody brought out his sword as well. "Ukixaket!" Ukitake's nobody stared at Ichigo with a blank look. "Kenpachix Zaxakir!" Kenpachi's nobody was ready to fight, waiting for his commander's command. "Attack him now!"

The five nobodies attacked Ichigo at once. Ichigo slammed at Xoers, knocking his away from him as Xakukyor approached him. "_Sneak around, Dark and Anti-light!_" To Ichigo's surprise, he wielded two blades, both all black and white respectively. He tried to go above Ichigo, but he was pushed back by Ichigo's two swords to the ground. Zaxakir slammed at full force, pushing Ichigo to the walls. Ukixaket cornered him, but was surprised as Ichigo raised his blade.

"Blizzard!" He pointed his blade at the nobody, freezing him. Ichigo flew up in time to see the nobody get out of the ice prison, and then saw Zaxakir raise his blade.

"_Rip apart the world, Xenorage!_" His blade turned sharper, and the aura of rage surrounded Zaxakir. He hit Ichigo, slamming him to the ground. Just as the nobodies were about to celebrate, though, Ichigo got up, looking bored.

"Time to end this, I guess," he said, surrounding himself in reiatsu.

In Soul Society, Byakuya was hiding, trying to plan out his next attacks. Suddenly, another nobody appeared in front of him. "Soi Fong, ehhh..." muttered Byakuya.

"So, the leader of the Kuchiki clan is sitting on his ass, doing nothing?" laughed the nobody. "Well, then-"

She stopped. "What..." she croaked as she disappeared. Byakuya saw a feline woman standing behind the deceased nobody.

"Yoruichi?!" gasped Byakuya.

"What? Are you surprised, young man?" The dark woman smirked. "I taught you better than that-"

More nobodies appeared behind her. "You were supposed to know better." taunted Byakuya. Yoruichi blushed in embarrassment.

"Bankai!" The nobodies were shocked to see Byakuya grin as he dropped his blade, only for it to disappear. "Begone!"

Petals flew everywhere until most of the city was reduced to smoke. "Watch it!" complained Yoruichi. "I could have died!"

Byakuya shifted his attention to the light that was near him. "Good to see you well, King Mickey."

All three saw more reiatsu near Ichigo. "How much more powerful is he?" asked the king.

"More than I thought," replied Byakuya. Yoruichi looked in disbelief at the two, then decided to ask later.

The three watched as Ichigo grinned. Then, he raised his swords.

"Fight or flight, guys. It's your option."


	15. Yen Sid's Tower: Powerberry

Chapter 15

Ichigo yelled, "_Getsuga Tensho!_" He turned his hands around his body in a 180 degrees swing, with both his blades releasing energy as it hit the group of nobodies.

All the enemies were gone from view. Now, Ichigo was standing there, looking grim as the dust from the blast disappeared.

"They ran away!" he cursed. There was no reiatsu trail to follow, and Ichigo stomped on the ground in anger as Byakuya, King Mickey, and Yourichi approached him.

"Calm dow, Ichigo," said Yourichi. "You beat them. They will be back, but they can't do anything against you. Your powers are beyond-"

"They hid their true powers, Yourichi," interjected a tense Byakuya. "If it took a "bankai" from me to stop them all, then we should have had no problems to begin with."

"You used bankai, dummy!" she yelled. "You said-"

"When I used it, did you see the blades?"

She stopped, looking surprised. "No..."

"So stop yelling and listen more."

"Whatever," muttered Ichigo. "Anyways, does this mean that Soul Society is back to us?"

"Almost," replied King Mickey. "We have to make sure that this place is clean. We also need to find the other captains."

"That's great and all," started Ichigo, "but-"

"Already with the "buts", huh?"

Mayuri came from nowhere, scaring Ichigo and King Mickey. The mouse jumped behind Ichigo, who looked terrified at the captain. The other two looked bored with the odd captain.

"I was in the area when I heard you." He smiled. "I can't believe it! A shinigami with keyblades! It's the most impossible combination that happened! Well, we can talk about this later."

Ichigo looked anxious. Any other time he would talk to the captain, there would be problems that he would encounter. The captain was a true scientist, one that is beyond the scariest man ever. "What do you need me for?" he gulped.

"Don't do that. Actually, you would be interested to know of a interesting object in my office. I found it after taking care of my fake. I'll show it only to you."

"You can't expect us to let him go alone," said Yourichi. Byakuya and King Mickey looked tense until Ichigo stepped forward.

"I'll be fine," said Ichigo. "Guys, stay here and watch the place for me. I have to go and see what this is about."

The trio agreed, staying as Ichigo and Mayuri flash-stepped to the science lab. They entered it, staring at test tubes and computers.

"This is it, Ichigo. This item is something that you will recognize." He walked to a black stand and held his hand above it. A red and white ball approached upwards.

"A pokeball?" asked the startled Ichigo.

"Indeed." Mayuri showed it to him. "It came to this place a few days before you were attacked. I studied where this object would come from, but I needed a certain object from the Kuchiki shrine, which is located in a different dimension. For now, I won't say what it is, but by putting this object in front of the pokeball, I was able to detect the source of this object. It actually came from a paradox universe."

Ichigo's ears perked up. Mayuri showed Ichigo the item upside-down. "You see, this crisis triggered something different in the worlds. When your keyblade wielder friends faced problems, the worlds have not changed much. Even some of the worlds you have seen had some of its integrity intact. This mist does more than alter memories , Ichigo. It alters the characters and plots of one universe. Paradoxes sprout on its external surface. You may not ever encounter the original worlds because of the amount of alternate paradoxes that reside in the universes, but you affect it if you do something in the world."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. Going into universes and cleaning up messes was more than enough. He doesn't care about the paradoxes, but Mayuri's revelation implies that there is a original world being affected by people. It was mind-boggling to imagine how many paradoxes he would have to go through to even save just one universe.

Mayuri sensed his thoughts. "Don't worry. If you save one paradox, that universe is safe. Time is restored, and everyone will be fine. I think that it would be a shame that I don't get to research this speculation, though there is plenty more to see. Anyways, keep this pokeball with you."

Bored with talking, Mayuri threw the pokeball to Ichigo. He caught it, suddenly feeling something existing inside of it. A flash of light engulfed him, and he disappeared.

Mayuri looked shocked. "What just happened?" he stammered. "Nemu! Get the soul detector!"

His assistant came out, holding a device in her palms. "Master, it seems that he is near a tower. He isn't alone, however."

Meanwhile, Ichigo looked in his hands. "Who are you?" he asked.

"_I am...a friend._" The being resembled a green dragon with red lips and a yellow design around him, the pokemon Raquaza. "_I respect you for saving universes. I need to take back my universe from evil as well. What that scientist doesn't realize is that this is a different pokeball. It can store up to six pokemon-a item created from one of the humans._"

"Wait, what happened?" asked Ichigo.

"_I can explain._" A red-blue creature appeared from behind Ichigo. He recognized it as Deoxys. "_We were forced inside the item by demons and evil beings. This man saved us from harm by throwing us up in a portal to here. We can help you, Ichigo, but we need one favor._"

"I will help you-"

_"Not that way_," interjected Raquaza. "_See, we could care less about our paradox-we heard about it. You see, there is a mysterious, masked boy that did this to us. With our limited powers, we led you near his location. Prove to us that you can defeat this boy, and we will trust your strength, and the other four will appear._"

Ichigo nodded, then stopped. "Wait...which world is this?"

"_It looks like a tower,_" said Deoxys. "_I see the boy talking in hubris. He is pointing his blade at two warriors._"

"WHO?!"

"_Whoa, calm down..._" started Raquaza.

"_Oh crap,_" muttered Deoxys, "_It's his friends..._"

Meanwhile, the masked boy was staring at Chad and Uryuu.

"You kids cannot beat me," he laughed. "The rebirth of Vanitas was inevitable. You have no idea of the power I even possess!"

Chad and Uryuu were scared. The barrier was bypassed, which was obvious from the start. This kid radiated power. None of them have trained much, and not even Master Merlin could beat him.

In two blows, Vanitas beat them. Orihime, Kairi, and Master Merlin ran forward. "Dark pulse!" Darkness slammed around him, repelling everyone back. "Time for me to take hostages, then."

He ran forward, ready to take Orihime first. He was close-

A figure appeared in front of Vanitas. Vanitas caught a glimpse of the figure's hand as it flicked towards his direction. Suddenly, Vanitas flew over five hundred feet across the ground, hitting plenty of rocks before creating a crater on the ground.

"Don't harm others unless you intend to be harmed."

"Ichigo!" cried a happy Orihime. Chad and Uryuu, still alive from the attacks, stared at their friend as he stared down Vanitas.

The boy cursed. "How did you come here so fast?!"

"You pissed off many," replied Ichigo, "But you were foolish enough to think that you were hidden?"

Vanitas looked at Ichigo, hatred forming in his eyes behind the mask. The soul reaper was able to flick him, injuring him without much thought. "How are you this powerful? You shouldn't be this powerful! You are a lower being than me!"

"You are beyond nothing. Hubris is your game. You got caught up to it, and you cannot even fight against me. Give up!"

Vanitas roared, and charged at Ichigo. "Dark blast!" A dark energy ball soared towards the man, but Ichigo put his hand up, blocking it. "Dark ventures!" He slammed his blade to the ground, triggering energy beams to go towards Ichigo. Annoyed, he blocked all of them and teleported near Vanitas. Ichigo punched him, breaking the mask and burying it to his face.

The boy fell, making another crater near him. When he got up, everyone was shocked, "Sora?!"

"No," grinned Vanitas, "This face is the result of him. I am the result of the darkness of Ventus, one of the three missing keyblade wielders. Sora's heart is connected to Ventus, so my looks come from him. My mission is incomplete for now, but I will be back soon."

He stumbled back and tried to open a portal, but gasped as nothing appeared near him. "So it seems that the barrier prevents escape," muttered Master Merlin. "We have no choice but to interrogate this man-"

A heavy presence was sensed. A old man appeared, to the shock of everyone.

"Master Xheanort! Why are you here?" cried Vanitas.

"You cannot win right now," replied the old keyblade master. "Keyblade wielders can bypass these barriers with ease. If we were to attack now, however, we won't win here. As for you-" he stared in delight at Ichigo, who looked at him with blank eyes. "Another keyblade wielder? It does not matter. I have my collection complete. All I need to do is set the battlefield. Soon..."

Both beings disappeared in a portal. Orihime began healing Uryuu and Chad, while another portal appeared. Master Yen Sid came out, looking worried. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"We are alright because of him!" squealed Kairi, pointing at Ichigo. He looked uneasy from Xheanort's words.

"I'm afraid that you will have to go see Sora, Ichigo," said Yen Sid. "I sent King Mickey over there. I think that there is a key to a problem in our hands. King Mickey will explain when you see Sora."

"Alright, sir." Ichigo created a portal and was about to go in when Yen Sid quickly called him.

"Wait! Before you go, he will also initiate the Keyblade Mastery Exam." Kairi and Master Merlin looked shocked at the mention of a serious trial. Ichigo decided to ask about it later, and ran past the portal.

"_Well done._" Raquaza was impressed. "_You have exceeded your expectations. Accept this power, Ichigo..._"

Ichigo was again engulfed in light. His body was covered with pure light, transforming into new armor.

He stepped forward.


	16. Toy Story: Infinity and Beyond 1

Chapter 16

"Whoa!"

Cloud was caught unprepared. He decided to join Sora and Riku, but he feels regret from doing this.

He became a toy. He felt like a human, but he was dressed as a toy soldier. Sora was dressed as himself, while Riku was dressed in a cool, black battle uniform.

"The gummi ship changed us!" said Riku. "So this world really is a toy story, then."

Somehow, their movements were not blocky. The three wondered about what they will encounter here when they heard laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud.

"A party?" asked Riku. "Either way, we cannot be caught here. We have to move forward."

They found themselves in a bedroom. Sora remembered the first time he went to Alice's world and realized that they were obviously shrunk down. The room looked like it belonged to a young boy. Toys were everywhere, scattered along the ground-

Riku sensed movement. To his astonishment, he saw toys getting up. They looked at the group with similar astonishment.

"Hey, look!" yelled a dog-slinky toy. "New toys!"

"You mean these numbskulls?" replied a brown, round toy. "They look like wannabe ninjas or something."

A sheriff came near Sora. "Who are you toys?" asked the sheriff.

"Sora, Riku, and Cloud." Sora said, pointing to the owner of each name. "What about you?"

"I'm Woody." The sheriff had the aura of authority, but Sora felt something...odd about him. "I am Andy's favorite toy."

"Who-"

"Our owner. He plays with us. Anyways, what type of toys are you suppose to be?"

Riku spoke up. "Anime toys. We were transported from Japan and given as a gift."

Cloud and Sora looked at him with amusement while the other toys pondered on this. "Look, we could care less," said Woody, "But today is Andy's birthday. There is a party today, and new toys are coming."

A radio screeched next to the bed. The toys gathered near it. "It needs to be set up better!" yelled Woody. "We need more troops down there!"

A bunch of green toy soldiers came out of the bed, scaring Sora and Cloud. "Sir!" they said. "What do we need to do?"

"Go set up the radio in the plants! Bring the brown-haired man with you!" Sora looked shocked at the demand, but before anyone could protest, he was escorted from the room by the green men.

They reached the stairways. Each green man brought parachutes, attaching rope from their hips to the top of the perch. Seven of them jumped down the place into the ground, and several others jumped from the ropes. Sora joined them, only to fit the ground with his face.

"Alright, men!" yelled the leader of the green men. "We need to split up! Seven of us, including the stranger on his face, will eavesdrop on how the party is progressing. Ten of you will wait for the back-up team that has the other radio so we can contact upstairs! The rest of you, hide in the plant near the christmas tree!"

The group split up. Sora and the leader went near the door near the kitchen. "Wouldn't anyone notice anything...weird here?" asked Sora.

"Nope, boy! You see, Andy plays with his toys all the time. His mother-"

"Andy! Time for food!" The mother opened the door, stepping on one of the toy soldiers. "Oh, that boy! I told him not to make a mess!" She went back to the kitchen, leaving the toys unattended.

"No!" Sora ran to the injured toy. "C'mon! I got you!"

"Why..." mumbled the toy. "Why help me..."

"Let's go to the tree!" yelled the leader. Suddenly, heartless surrounded them. Five of them went straight to Sora.

"Not again!" yelled the leader. Sora felt light envelope him, and a light barrier went around the soldier toys.

"Hurry! We have to go now!" yelled Sora. The toys ran to the tree.

"Give that soldier to me!" demanded the leader. Sora gave the leader the injured toy and pulled out his keyblade. More heartless came out of the shadows, aiming to attack the soldiers.

"Not a chance!" Sora rushed at five heartless, obliterating them. Hollows appeared, to the shock of Sora, but they were just as weak as the heartless. Sora covered the toys until they were back in the tree. Sora ran to the tree, making it just in time before the mother came back.

"I was sure that his toys were here...oh well." She went back to the kitchen, preparing the cake for the party.

"Mission success!" proclaimed the leader. "The radio is now here. since it is wireless and it makes no noise, we can connect to the radio upstairs without problems! No one can notice us here, so we will be fine. I will also say that this warrior here has saved the day with his dignity!" The toys saluted to Sora, who returned it with a similar salute. "Now there is a proper toy who shows respect!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Riku and Cloud were anxious. They were worried about Sora, of course, but they were also worried about their surroundings. The toys have little tolerance at the newcomers, so their only choice is to earn their respect. Only a few of the toys were not rude to them.

"Don't take this badly," said one of the toys, "But we don't get new toys often. Woody feels that he would be replaced by anything new."

The green dinosaur toy, called Rex, laughed at his own remark. "Woody is basically the leader here. He wants the best for everyone here, keeping people in line and making sure that all the new toys are monitored for our safety."

"Is he jealous of us?" asked Cloud.

"Maybe. I think that most of the other toys have his attitude. They want to be played with. I mean, what is a toy's function? To be played with."

Riku watched the room. Every other toy looked anxious, looking at the radio. "Do you guys fear change?"

"Yes. Being thrown out or being replaced by others is something that we do not want."

Riku was deep in thought, but before saying anything, the radio screeched softly.

"Everyone!" yelled one of the soldiers. "We got the radio in! Andy is opening his birthday presents!"

The other toys crowded around the radio as they heard laughter. "The first present...is a book!" The toys lost their excitement and started to get bored after that remark. "What kid needs a book? Next present is...a barbie doll!"

"Who invited that kid?" asked a piggy bank. Cloud blushed, to the chagrin of Riku.

"Next is...Legos! I think that this is it..."

Woody looked happy. He was about to turn off the radio when Sora's voice came up. "Wait! His mom's going in the closet!"

"Sora!" Riku and Cloud looked relieved.

"So what?" said Woody. "She's putting the trash away-"

"No, she isn't! She's getting out another present! A-"

Yelling broke out downstairs, and Sora's voice was unheard. "What's he saying?!" yelled Rex. "Slinky, Potato-Head, anybody, what is he saying?" Unfortunately, he knocked against the desk holding the radio and it crashed to the ground. Two batteries rolled away from the radio.

"You idiot!" yelled Potato-Head. "Now we will never know what that kid was saying!"

Riku and Cloud grabbed a battery and ran back to the radio. They placed the batteries inside the radio and set it straight up.

"-hide! They are coming upstairs!" The voice was muffled by footsteps.

Alarmed, Woody and most of the other toys turned still. Everyone else hid in the various cupboards in the room. The kids went in the room, happy as Andy played with his new present. He pushed Woody to the ground, placing the present in the room, and the group ran back down the stairs.

"Oww..." Woody muttered. Potato-Head was laughing at what transpired while everyone else got out of their hiding spots.

"That was hilarious!" crowed the toy. "Woody's being replaced!"

"That is not what is happening." Woody brushed dust off him, instilling authority back in the room. "Andy was just excited with his present. I'll take a look up to see what it is."

As Riku and Cloud watched, Woody climbed up, only to be shocked at what he sees. A man in a space suit is there, standing straight.

Buzz Lightyear has arrived.


	17. Toy Story: Infinity and Beyond 2

Chapter 17

The new toy stared around his settings. "There seems to be no sign of-"

"Hey!" Woody jumped on the bed. The spaceman reacted by pointing his laser at Woody. "Wait! I'm a friend, ok? Calm down!"

By then, some of the other toys came to the bed. "Hey, a new toy!" exclaimed Cloud. "I'm Cloud, this is Riku, and we come in peace!"

"Why are you so happy right now?" grimaced Riku.

All the other toys introduced themselves, including a grim Woody. "So, what are you?" asked Riku.

"I am Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger. I come from a planet in outer space. I crash-landed here."

"What does a space ranger do?" asked Rex.

"Well," replied Buzz, "We use our lasers and we fly to protect the galaxy from the evil Zorg!"

"Aren't you a toy?" asked Woody.

"No, I'm a space ranger!" Buzz said.

"Besides, I have never seen a toy fly."

"I CAN fly!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, prove it!"

Buzz looked content. He went up on one of the four poles around Andy's room and stood on top of it. "To Infinity and Beyond!"

He plunged, falling rapidly. Suddenly, he hit a bouncy ball, went up a race track, and glided back to the bed. "I told you so!"

All the other toys cheered him on. They carried him back on the ground.

"Calm down, Woody," said Bo Peep, a shepherdess. "Andy still will love you over Buzz."

Woody grumbled, angry at his situation. Riku and Cloud looked on, wondering what will happen next.

In the next few days, Andy played with Buzz all the time. Woody would have not been frustrated, but everything around him was changing. The bed sheets displayed spaceships. The posters were filled with planets. His authority was sham too. The other toys depend on him, solving problems with Buzz pointing out the flaws. Heartless and nobodies also appeared in the dozens, but that problem was dealt with by Sora, Riku, and Cloud. Woody finds himself in Andy's toy chest one morning. Angry, he decided to confront the toy.

Buzz was working on making something when Woody went up to him. "Well, this toy is hard at work, huh?"

"What do you want, fellow sheriff?" asked Buzz.

"You do know that you are a toy-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT a toy-"

Woody hit Buzz's chest, pulling the helmet off of Buzz's head. Shocked, he grabbed at his neck, only to watch Woody laugh at him.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Oh no...HEY LOOK, A ALIEN!" Woody pointed at Sora, who heard it and started to go towards them.

"What did you say?" Sora's voice sounded hurt, and Riku came up, angry at Woody's suggestion.

"Only lowlifes mock aliens."

"Thanks for-WHAT?!" Sora looked angry at his friend, but Cloud appeared between them.

"Look, all I am trying to say is that Buzz is a toy."

Woody ran off in disgust. Buzz ignored the discussion and went right back to work. Riku pulled Sora and Cloud to a secluded area.

"Look, we cannot tell Buzz that he is a toy. We have to keep this a secret-"

"Why?" Sora was puzzled.

"It will break his heart." Cloud understood the consequence. "He can't deal with it." The trio nodded to each other, knowing that something will happen soon.

That night, Andy's mother called him. "We're going to the pizzeria! Bring only one toy!"

Woody was sullen. He knew that he will not be chosen. Then, Buzz went near the window. "Help!"

A heartless in the form of a toy soldier was near Buzz. Riku slashed from behind, destroying it with ease. Unfortunately, it was too late, as the heartless shot at Buzz, hitting him out of the window.

"No! Buzz!" Woody looked down, seeing that he survived the way down. "Hold on!"

"Murderer!" Potato-Head looked at the cowboy with fury. "You killed Buzz, you jealous freak! What if I was Andy's-"

Riku slapped him to the ground, and the toy lost his arms. "Are you stupid?!" roared Riku. "It was a heartless! You all saw it!"

Woody went behind Riku, scared of the other toys looking at him with hate. Footsteps were heard, and the other toys fell down still. Andy looked happy until he didn't see Buzz. "Where is he?!" Sad, he took Woody with him. Riku followed unnoticed, hiding into the car.

Woody was even more sullen. "What have I done?" he cried. "I hurt a toy! I killed him!"

"Look, he's alive!" assured Riku. "We saw him! He will be fine! Look, we will explain it to the others, ok?"

The car stopped at a gas station. Andy and his mother left, only leaving the two toys and a opened door. They looked up in shock to see a angry Buzz.

"Buzz! You're alive!" said Riku. He came down, marching towards Woody.

"Well, I just want to let you know..."

Woody was confused until Buzz pushed Woody's forehead against his.

"Payback." He launched himself onto Woody, slamming into the ground from the open door.

"What?!" Riku followed them, only to see the two fight each other. "STOP!"

Riku grabbed both of them, slamming them to the ground hard. "Look, we have to go back to the car now!"

Buzz hit Riku in his stomach. The boy collapsed. groaning in pain until he heard a car engine. "No-"

The car left, leaving the toys behind. "NOOO!" cried Woody.

Buzz left for another car when Woody yelled at him. "You pathetic toy!"

"Oh, pathetic, am I? You-"

"IT WAS THE HEARTLESS!" Riku roared with such intensity that Woody and Buzz stepped back. "Can't you guys just stop arguing?"

"He called that thing!" Buzz argued. "He's jealous of me. Of course he was behind it!"

"Are you stupid or what?!" Riku's temper was rising. Woody decided to break the tension with his plan.

"Look, guys," Woody interjected, "I have a idea. There's a truck that will lead us to the pizzeria."

Riku looked up and saw the truck with a spaceship on it. "Looks like car to me. Is it the right one?"

"Yes. Andy's mother was planning for this pizzeria."

"Forget it!" Buzz looked frustrated. "I won't go! Never!"

"The pizzeria has a spaceship!" Woody said. Buzz looked at Woody, deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Fine."

"YES!"

The three toys went near the vehicle. Buzz, ignorant of the driver, went up the front seat. Riku went behind the passenger seat, while Woody went inside the trunk. Only as the car started did Woody realize his mistake. The contents of the trunk consisted of suitcases and books. Woody collided with the suitcases, only to have them hitting him to the back of the car. "AHHHH!"

The car/truck arrived at the pizzeria. The driver got out, relieved to be at his destination. Buzz and Riku went to the trunk, only to see a dazed Woody hit two empty cups and a hamburger cover.

"Woody!" Riku was concerned in whether Woody's head was stable or not. Buzz looked at the items Woody hit and came up with an idea.

The toys sneaked inside the items to the place. After taking it off, Riku looked around. "Where's Andy?"

"THERE!" Woody pointed at the kid, who was sitting at the table. "Quick-"

"NO! Buzz!" Riku saw him going to a toy machine shaped like a spaceship. Grumbling, the other two toys followed him in.

"Greetings, fellow aliens!" said Buzz. "We come in peace!"

"OHHHHH." The three-eyed alien toys looked at the newcomers with interest. Before anything else happened, the ground shook.

"Awww, man!" cried a kid. "Nothing is here! Wait...a Buzz Lightyear toy!"

"SID?!" cried Woody.

"Who?" asked Riku. He looked out of the machine, seeing a boy with demonic eyes and a black skull t-shirt.

"He is a toy's nightmare. He's next door neighbors with Andy. We see him blowing up TOYS! RUN!"

They looked up in time to see a crane. It took one of the alien toys, then it took Buzz. Despite Riku and Woody's attempts, they were pulled up as well. "Oh, we will have fun, alright..." said the boy.

He put the toys in his bag on his back, laughing as he decided to go home.


	18. Toy Story: Infinity and Beyond 3

Chapter 18

"We're dead," pronounced Woody. "SID has us."

By now, the group saw Sid's house. Riku thought that it looked normal, but Woody was shaking. "He's gonna blow us up. WHY? NOOOO-"

Sid, opening his front door, lowered the bag. A vicious dog appeared, barking at the bag with rage. "Sit, boy! Now, here's something for you…"

Taking out the three-eyed alien toy, he placed it on top of the dog's nose. "Ready…set…BITE!" The dog wasted no time chewing the poor toy until it showed too much fluff. Sid ran upstairs, only to bump into a girl. "Oh, hey. What are you playing with?"

"A new toy!" She looked happy holding a doll until Sid snatched it.

"Oh look, it's sick! I have to fix it!"

"SID!"

The boy ran upstairs, locking his dark room and throwing the bag onto the bed. He took the doll and ran to his desk. Laughing maniacally, he opened up his supplies of torture. Riku and Buzz looked terrified as Sid "fixed" the doll.

Sid stood up and went to the doorway. "Hey, Hannah…" Sid revealed the doll's head, which was covered with a dinosaur head. A scream was heard, and Sid ran out of the room, closing the door and throwing the broken doll across the room.

Woody and Riku got out of the bag. "So that's Sid…" Riku looked around him. "We need light."

"What if we see more monsters?!" Woody shivered, fearing more encounters.

"Just don't fear the darkness. You are a leader, right?"

Woody conceded, making sure to bring a flashlight for self-defense. As they looked around the room, they saw shadows move. "Must be the other toys," muttered Riku.

Suddenly, both jumped at a rattling sound. A spider with a baby head appeared, one eye missing.

"BUZZ!" Woody ran towards the bag, hiding behind the space ranger. "Save MEEEE!" Buzz used a laser beam, but it did nothing other than illuminate the holes on the baby head. Other toys with similar conditions arrived.

"Hey!" Riku greeted them with respect. "I'm Riku. Who are you?"

The toys turned away. Riku felt confused about these toys until he saw something approach him. It resembled a large toy, but the darkness surrounding it made it look less of a child's plaything and more of a demonic being. Riku raised his blade up in self-defense. "All right them…"

Meanwhile, at Andy's house, the toys were arguing with rage. "Woody deserved to get lost!" yelled Potato-Head. "Why should anyone care?!"

"He didn't hurt Buzz!" Cloud and some of the other toys saw what really happened and were angered at the lie being said.

"Well, what proof-"

"Soldier!" The Leader, along with twenty other toy troopers, glared at him. "We have been fighting those demonic creatures for weeks! We were given repellents-"

"Repellents?" Sora and Cloud looked at each other with confusion. There was something that can "repel" creatures made from the heart and soul?

"We were given this by some man. He said to use them to protect ourselves. Yet, it was in limited quantity! If none of you came, we would have been scrap metal!"

Both warriors pondered on who could have made such a thing. An inventor? A Soul Reaper? A scientist?

Potato-Head looked peeved. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Weirdos!"

Most of the toys went back to sleep. "Great," sighed Sora. "Riku's gone with them. How will we know if he is alright?"

"Just hope," answered Cloud.

Back at Sid's house, Riku revved up his energy. "Hah!" He pushed the blade deep into the front of the monster. Riku quickly teleported back, seeing a trap. The monster's stomach opened up, revealing an eye.

"I'm hungry!" It launched itself at Riku, teeth shining in the darkness. Riku smiled and slashed his sword downwards. The being disappeared inside a dark vortex that appeared out of nowhere. It shrieked, moving into another dimension.

"It…is gone." Riku was content about the progression of his powers. Buzz looked at him with amazement while Woody still hid in the bag. The keyblade master decided to sleep, going to the bag.

The next morning, Riku woke up to screaming. "What?!" He went over, only to see that Woody's forehead was burning. Sid tortured him until he was called for breakfast. He put his head in a cool bowl of cereal that was prepared to torture him further.

"Hey, look!" Woody pointed to the door, which was opened. "We can go!" Riku and Buzz ran behind him, happy that freedom was so close. They reached the top of the stairs, only to see the dog asleep near them.

"Shhh!" Riku went first, going across the room. Buzz and Woody followed until they heard the dog move. "Run!"

The toys hid in the closet. The dog sniffed at the door until it got bored and ran off. "Whew...hey, where's Buzz?" Woody wondered.

The toys encountered Buzz watching a commercial. Riku watched the toy's expression and was shocked to see Buzz sad. "I'm...a toy?"

Woody looked solemn. "Look, Buzz, I know-" Buzz cried, tearing his right arm off.

"BUZZ!" Riku held him from harming himself. "You need that for...things. Don't kill yourself! You're still someone who is needed, like us!"

"Whats...the...point?" Buzz said quietly. "I'm nothing but a toy-"

"Stop that!" Woody gazed at Buzz intensely. "Andy needs US!" Buzz snapped out of his depression and looked at his two friends. "Without us, he will feel lonely. What we toys do is something that only a loved one in a kid's life can do. We make the kid feel HAPPY! Don't throw away your life like that, Buzz!"

Buzz looked renewed, confident. Riku pointed back to Sid's room. "Now let's go!"

"TO HIS ROOM!?" yelled Woody.

"There's a window there," explained Riku," We can just open it and glide to Andy's house with these thing!" He pointed to the wires that, somehow, were placed next to the television.

The three toys arrived at the window. "So..." Woody opened the window and threw the wire to Andy's bedroom window. The sound drew attention to the toys near it, and the window was opened.

"WOODY! BUZZ! WHITE-HAIR!" yelled the toys.

"White-haired...?" Riku grumbled. "They can't even remember my name?"

"Riku!" Sora and Cloud saw them and cheered for them...for some reason.

The trio explained their situation. "We need to cross this place." Buzz looked determined to reach back towards Andy's room.

"I don't think so."

A few toys suddenly appeared on Andy's bedroom. One of them waved, using an unknown force to wave away the wires. "NOOOOOO!" cried Woody. Sora rushed one of them, but another one appeared, hitting Sora backwards. Cloud slashed one of the toys to pieces, but before his eyes, it regenerated.

"Taking a disguise of a toy was bothersome," muttered the toy," but oh well." It shape-shifted, scaring the other toys in the room except for Sora and Cloud. It turned into a green-haired boy with a odd symbol on his stomach.

"The name's Envy. I'm just looking for some power to rule the worlds. Also, some sacrifices."

"Who are you?!" shouted Cloud.

"Let's just say that I work under a few bosses who want-"

"Maleficent?" asked Sora.

"No. That pathetic fool? She knows that the Xheanorts are the ones who are the movers and shakers. Soon, our own plans will be forged. You-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great..." sighed Sora. "But why did you interfere with the rescue?"

"I want to keep the suspension in place!" laughed Envy. "Plus, I have to see what Gluttony wants..."

A fat man appeared, looking blank...and oddly not a man. "Food?"

Back at Sid's house, Riku saw the newcomer...and realized who it was. "Sora! Look out!"

The "man" jumped onto Sora.


	19. Toy Story: Infinity and Beyond 4

Chapter 19

Sora back-stepped Gluttony and severed his leg with a slash. Shockingly, his leg regrew.

"Silly human!" laughed Envy. "We regenerate, no matter what! Go ahead and try!"

Before Sora can try again, another warrior approached him. Envy looked excited to see what was taking place.

The man's attitude was blank. Everything about his appearance was threatening, but his emotions appeared to be snuffed out. He took out a weapon, poised to fight. "Here's the shinigami who we got!" said Envy. Sora and Cloud were nervous that they saw him draw the weapon, but they were scared now of the aura that has surrounded him. "Here's Kensei Muguruma!"

Kensei teleported in front of Sora. "Sorry," he muttered. Sora was caught off-guard by the comment, giving Kensei time to reveal his blade's knuckles.

_He released his blade...?_ thought Sora. Suddenly, Kensei slammed his fist into Sora's stomach. Sora cried in pain, dropping to the ground. "Sora!" Cloud slammed into Kensei, pushing his body towards Envy. Alarmed, the boy ran off before Kensei crashed into the ground. "Sora, are you there?" Cloud widened his eyes when he saw Sora clutching to his stomach, unable to move.

"Ahhh, that was close..." Envy looked at Cloud. "Anyways, that shinigami's brass knuckles is explosive on the insides. I heard that his bankai does more damage. It knocks the wind out of you until you die."

Sora tried to stand up, only to fall down. Cloud held onto him, only to see Gluttony start to attack again. "Crap..."

"NO! SORA!" Riku cried as he saw his friends in danger. "Woody, Buzz, we need to fly over there!"

"What's the point? We're toys!" countered Buzz.

"We can do it if we believe in it. That was how you first flew, Buzz."

Riku looked towards the fight, only to see light above them. King Mickey arrived, slashing at Gluttony's head. The giant man jumped back, giving room between himself and the newcomer.

"King Mickey!" Cloud stared at the mouse in wonder.

"Well, what do you know?" Envy looked peeved. "A Keyblade Master! Well, too bad! I have a shinigami who is more powerful that you!"

"Rrrgh..." Kensei started to walk towards King Mickey. The mouse stepped back, attracting Gluttony to attack. Cloud held on to both warriors and teleported towards the window.

"We need a plan..." Sora got up on his feet, still recovering from Kensei's fist. "How can we get the shinigami to lose his brain-control?"

"His head!" King Mickey pointed to the shinigami's head. "It has an aura on it. Basically, it is just like when Rukia and Renji were brainwashed-"

Kensei suddenly ran towards the group. Sora transformed into Valor form, countering Kensei's stampede and flinging his across the room. Gluttony came forwards, opening his mouth, and charged towards some of the toys near by.

Rex, who was not as shocked as his other friends, spun his tail to the side of Gluttony. The giant cried, flying towards Envy, who ran away again. "Damn you people!" Envy held a necklace in front of the heroes. "Seal BREAK!" It shattered into dust.

Envy's other allies, which were hidden behind Envy, revealed themselves. They had masks on, not showing who they are. One of them went forward, revealing two swords. One sword was different from the other, although Sora could not tell how. It disappeared in the darkness.

Kensei speed towards Sora again. Sora countered his blows, realizing that each of his blows were stronger than before. Then, Kensei yelled out "_Bankai_!", revealing a tail and a different mask in front of his face. With a roar, he shattered Sora's keyblades and blew him towards the wall. He returned to normal, losing consciousness as he fell.

Alarmed, King Mickey and Cloud went to where Sora was, only to be hit by Kensei's fists. Both collapsed in agony and pain. "No, Sora...!" King Mickey saw Kensei going towards Sora, only for Rex to block the way.

"You have to go through ME! ROAR!" The dinosaur roared in his face, only to be pushed back. Before Kensei can do anything, Riku, Buzz, and Woody came, pushing through the opening of the window.

"That's it!" Riku went insane. His clothing changed, turning into a black uniform with white-reddish aura around it. One of Riku's blades were the same, but the other blade was black-red, with more of an berserk weapon used by some of the nobodies. "Berserk Form. A good name for something that will destroy you!"

Riku sped up, hitting Kensei and breaking his tail by landing his attacks on his back. With rage, Riku slashed until he drew blood all over his opponent. Buzz zapped Kensei and broke one of his knuckles. Unfortunately, the warrior that disappeared in the darkness joined the fight, countering Riku. "Damn! Die!" The being hit his shadow, knocking out Riku, while Kensei hit Buzz and slammed him on the desk.

"Any last words, keyblade flunkies-" Envy stopped, seeing another portal behind his other allies. A figure showed up, clad in greenish-black armor. He looked at Envy, his orange eyes full of pity.

"Sad for you, Homonculus. I'm back."

Ichigo glanced up and laughed at a surprised Gluttony. Suddenly, he slashed and hacked his way to Kensei, pushing him from Riku. The other warrior went towards Ichigo, only to fall down, unconscious.

"So, my powers are more advanced than yours." Ichigo glanced at the mask of the warrior, which was breaking apart. "So it's you, Captain Kyoraku." The mask revealed a man with a dark tone to his skin, a thin mustache and beard, and sullen eyes. All the other masked warriors vanished, running from the place.

"Come BACK!" Envy turned to Ichigo in disgust. "I'll fight you later, shinigami!" Gluttony and Envy teleported out of the world.

Satisfied, Ichigo turned to Kensei, whose eyes started to have color in them. "What...happened?" Kensei collapsed, breathing slowly.

"We...were under...control of the green-haired man..." Kyoraku was dizzy, unable to speak without pauses. "Most of the other captains were taken as well..."

"Ichigo!" Cloud ran up to the orange-haired teenager. "Where were you?"

"Look, I'll make this brief." Ichigo's tone was gloomy. "There are nobodies made from our universe as well. Maybe even of me. There seems to be a power struggle between these groups, and we are about to get caught in the middle." He turned to King Mickey. "My powers seem amazing, but the neithermen are more capable of greater abilities. I need to show you something."

Ichigo walked to Sora, who gained consciousness. He touched his hand, powering Sora up. Soul reshi surrounded the boy, turning his keyblade into something resembling a zanpaktou. "If a keyblade wielder knows a shinigami, they can imitate their sword abilities."

"Anyways," said King Mickey, "Not that this was important, but we need to get these captains to Soul Society. I also need to recall some of the shinigami to help us."

"Sure." Ichigo glanced at the mouse again. "Master Yen Sid said that I need to become a Keyblade master."

Riku and Sora gasped. Cloud looked at his surroundings and noticed that all the other toys, except Woody and Buzz, were frozen in time. "Should we-"

"It won't matter." King Mickey looked at Ichigo. "There is a certain test that I want you to take. Go open a portal. You will travel to another world and you will find out how to become a Keyblade Master."

Ichigo nodded. Before he could open the portal, Sora stood up. "What happened to you?" asked Sora. "The armor and stuff look...weird."

"This is from a friend. Oh, here!" Ichigo passed a red-white ball to Sora and Riku. "You'll find out what these are. You will need them to get more stronger than ever."

Both Sora and Riku felt the energy in them. "Good!" Ichigo was pleased. "Well, see you all later!"

He vanished. Riku and Sora looked worried for their friend. There was a scream that was heard from Sid's house.

"Oh, right!" Riku grinned. "The other toys in his house are going against him. Joke's on him!"

"I guess that you all are going." Woody looked sad. "That was weird...but hopefully, you people will be back here."

Riku smiled. "All right, Ranger. You and Buzz stay safe, okay?"

The toys nodded, and the heroes vanished in light.


End file.
